


The End of Heartache.

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Branding, Demon possession, Extreme Pain, Falling In Love, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus is losing a could be lover. Evergreen and Bickslow are losing their Captain and best friend. Freed, he's losing everything. His family, his future, his control. The demon inside him that is demanding to be set free is burning him from the inside out. Slowly he will learn what true strength is and what he has to do to make all the pain and suffering he is going through go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Something that the Thunder Legion could have done in a few days.

It had been two weeks with no word from the group. The only member who had stayed was Laxus, who had thought that the whole mission itself was a waste of time.

So the guild had the right to start to panic when the front doors swung open. Light from the afternoon sun blinding them all. A cry for help had them all rushing to the door even while their eyes were painfully adjusting to the natural light.

"Someone help! Freed, he's badly hurt!" The voice was familiar and it belong to their very own Evergreen, the only female member of the Thunder Legion. With further inspection the Fairy Tail guild saw that her usual outfit was in tatters.

Her stockings had big gapping wholes, cuts and scratches littering the exposed flesh. Her dress was more red than green and her hair that she had put up in the beginning of her departure was now in knots all around her face. Dry blood made it a dark brown. It seem that she had lost her coat along the way. The glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose were broken and fell to the floor when she let her head fall in defeat. She leaned against the door frame heavily for support

Close behind her was a broken and a beaten Bixslow. His mask that usually adorned his face was broken away. He was in the same state as Ever, maybe even worse.

A moment of silence passed, fear and apprehension was heavy in the air.

"He's not going to make it! Please! Someone help him!" This time it was Bixslow who was pleading for the help that they so desperately needed. He held Freed in his arms as he was slowly starting to lose any strength that he had left over. There was worry thick in his voice and to everyone's surprise, tears were gathering in the corner of his eyes.

No one had moved, the sight before them had the entire guild frozen in fear.

Suddenly there was two large figures. Both pushing through the crowd. Laxus pulled both Bixslow and Freed towards him, taking the green hair man's weight in his own arms, and Elfman picked Evergreen up from her feet.

"Everyone please make some room, they need to hurry to the infirmary!" A head of long dark blue hair was also pushing through the crowd. Wendy Marvell was able to pull their attention to her and if on cue they were rushing to help the two large men in getting their friends to the infirmary.

Natsu on the other hand was rushing to Bixslow's side and made sure that he didn't fall over.

Lisanna came to give some aid, whispering into the man's ear. Hoping that with the sound of her voice she would be able to make sure that he stayed awake.

"What the hell happen? Who did this?" It was the Master of the Guild who screamed over the chaos that was erupting in the hall. His old eyes ablaze with a fiery rage at the thought that three of his children had gotten hurt. His hands balled up to fists and a dark aura was starting to surround him. "They will pay dearly!" He threaten.

Laxus rushed to the door of the infirmity, Elfman, who carried Ever close to his chest, was close behind. Followed by Natsu, Lisanna, and Bixslow. The last to enter was Wendy.

* * *

_It was starting to get dark, the once hot sun reseeding into the horizon._

" _I knew this was going to happen! We should have stayed one more night at the inn and just headed home in the morning!" Evergreen growled. Her arms were crossed over her chest and a look of annoyance was contorting her pretty face. With a slight limp she continued to walk alongside her two oldest friends._

" _Well maybe if you decided to wear better suited shoes then we would not have this problem…" Freed had snapped back._

_With his own patience starting to wear thin, he would not have hesitated in throwing a rune her way._

_Behind the two mages there was a symphony of "He's right! He's right!"_

_Those annoying little repeats could belong to none other than Bixslow's little dolls._

_A laugh full of hysteria rang through the now night air and the man in question moved up a few steps and threw his arms over the two smaller figures._

" _Freed has a point Ever baby." He turned his head to face her and let his tongue fall out his mouth as his lips formed a smile. "But then again, maybe the reason Freed wanted to get out of that town so bad was because he wants to be by his Lighting Dragon's side…" His head once again turned, but now to face an angry and blushing Freed._

" _That's preposterous! The only reason why I wish for us to leave as soon as possible is because we were going over our budget. Another night at that Inn would just not have been the most reasonable idea" His argument was weak and both Ever and Bixs knew this. They also knew the feelings the Rune Mage held for the great Laxus._

" _Sure it is darling. We both saw the look of utter devastation on your face when Laxus said he didn't want to come. But don't worry we understand." She pushed Bixslow away and let a smirk form on her pink lips,_

_The blush dusting over Freed's cheeks grew a shade darker and the sight made Bixslow roar with laughter. His dolls floating around them all sing "Freed misses Laxus! Freed misses Laxus!"_

_Freed let out a growl warning the man next to him what he was doing was not appreciated._

" _I swear if you and your dolls do not shut up, I will not be held responsible for what I do in the next few minutes." His threat was not an empty one and they all knew it. So it was not a surprise that Bixslow and his dolls grew quiet, but that did not stop him from letting the smile on his face turn to a wide smirk that resembled Evergreen's._

_As they continued to walk, they were able to see that something was starting to change around. The darkness started to seem heavier the light of the full moon having been blocked by some clouds, and because of that it was getting hard to see._

" _What the hell is happening?" Ever whispered._

_Why she had lowered her voice when they were completely alone was beyond her. But the feeling that they were being watched was starting make the small hairs at the nape of her neck stand up on end._

_Before anyone could say a thing in regards to her question._

_A light down the path caught their attention, as they noticed that it was coming closer they were put on guard._

_Freed couldn't help the feeling of familiarity wash over him as he tried to examine the small light through the darkness surrounding them._

_Something seem to start stirring within him, something dark and very dangerous. A soft voice spoke at the back of his mind but he couldn't make out the words. His skin started to crawl and a shiver ran down his spin. The light growing closer seem to be ignite a flame inside him that was slowly starting to burn him from the inside out._

_His breathing was starting to come out in short gasps. The voice in the back of his mind was becoming louder and far clearer. Until finally it spoke harshly inside him._

" _Did you think that you could run from me?"_

* * *

Laxus kicked open the door and pulled Freed closer to his chest.

With the smaller man so close to him, he was able to see the state of his injuries.

It wasn't the cuts and bruises that littered both Bixslow and Evergreen, he was a far worse state. His skin was pale and covered in what he thought was dirt. Dried blood was flacking off from the corner of his eyes, mouth, and nose. But that was not that made his blood grow cold, it was the fact that his left eye was covered in black veins. They gave the allusion of cracks on porcelain.

With further inspection he saw that the black veins were not just around his eye, but they were starting to form along the side of his face. Through his tattered clothes Laxus could feel how cold Freed's skin was.

Rushing inside the infirmary he looked around to see that almost all the beds were empty. Seeing the closet one to his right, he practically ran to it and laid Freed on top of it. Instantly the white crisp sheets turned a bright red as the wounds that littered the small man's body began to ooze out blood.

Laxus panicked and without hesitation ripped his shirt off and saw that the gushing wound was over his chest. It looked more like a severe burn, the fabric of his once red coat burnt and clinging to the red and bloody flesh.

As soon as the purple shirt was pressed against Freed broken skin it absorbed as much blood as it could until it was a dark red just like the sheets below him.

"Freed come on hang in there!" The Lighting mage screamed.

Fear was gripping at his heart and the thought of losing his closest friend was doing awful things to him. In the corner of his mind there was a sliver of rage that was slowly starting to build up inside him.

He was going to destroy whoever did this to Freed and the others.

Behind him the door flew open and both Evergreen and Bixslow were carried to beds on either side of Freed. Both of them had their eyes glued on Freed who at this point had not moved a single muscle. He was so still it was hard to tell that he was breathing at all.

"Wendy!" Evergreen chocked. "Forget about us and make sure that you take care of Freed!" Tears were gathering in her eyes and she let them fall, making wet track marks across her dirty face.

Bixslow didn't let himself lay down as he move to get up. A fierce fire burned in his eyes, the mask that he was known for had been thrown away some point before he had reached the bed. Lisanna tried to get him back to the bed, but he waved her away and made it to Laxus' side. Evergreen did the same a look of pain crossed her features and she wrapped her arm around her sides to try and stop the ache in her rips.

Wendy looked at the three of them and them back to Freed. She bit her tiny lip and with a look of concentration rose her hands to hover above his chest. A light blue light surrounded Freed's upper body, but nothing was happening.

* * *

_Evergreen let her eyes glow as she was ready to turn anyone into to stone. Bixslow had his dolls float close to the trio forming a sort of protective wall. Freed was still shaken from the voice that he had just heard in his head, but that did not stop him from pulling out his reaper, his dark purple wings appearing._

_However the feeling he was getting for letting his magic appear had been different from the many other times in the past. It felt as if something inside him was trying to break free through his skin. Something was fighting for control over_ _**him** _ _. His knees grew weak and acid was rising at the back of his throat._

" _Freed my boy! It has been too long! Look at you, you resemble so much your mother!" A taunting voice rang through the air and it made the man in question widen his eyes in shock._

_The light that had been nearing them the whole time they had stood in the middle of the road moved to the side to reveal an old woman. Hair once black hair was now riddle with grey hair. Her milky white eyes were trained on the Captain of the Thunder Legion. A wicked smile formed on her lips, deepening the wrinkles surrounding her eyes and mouth._

" _Dude, do you know this old hag?" Bixslow looked down at the smaller man with confusion in his eyes, but stopped short when he saw the fear and shock in Freed's dark blue orbs._

_His whole body was shaking as his eyes were glued to the older woman, who seems to be having the time of her life._

" _I thought I killed you?" He whispered._

_His free hand shot up and clutched at the part of his red jacket that was covering his heart. It was like he was in pain_

_The old woman laughed and the sound echoed through the woods. "As you can see, I am very much alive._

* * *

"Well is it working?" Laxus demanded.

The sound of his angry and distraught voice made Wendy jump with fear as tears started to gather in her eyes.

"My magic isn't doing anything! I don't know why!" In desperation she forced even more magic out of her tiny form causing a sweat to break out on her brow.

A scream of agony was ripped out of Freed's dry lips as he trashed about on the bed.

Out of fear Wendy threw back her hands, the healing magic disappearing.

Laxus bolted to action and he threw himself at Freed. Wrapping his strong arms around the weak body. To everyone's complete horror Freed began to cry, the tears being that of blood, and the same went for his nose. Soon his entire face was a bloody mess. Some of it rubbing against Laxus' naked chest.

"What the hell is happening to him?" Evergreen shrieked.

Even in the state of pain she was in she was able to move to Laxus' side and began to whisper words in to the Rune Mage's ear. Through the broken sobs that escaped her lips it all sounded like she was pleading for him just to get better. Bixslow had no idea how to react so all he could do was look at his Captain in horror.

Behind them the door flew open and Porlyusica appeared, Makarov close behind her. The look on both their faces was something of pure dread and some other emotion that the rest of the people in the room could not pin point.

"Boy let him go…" The older woman ordered. Her voice as hard as steel.

Laxus let a low growl form in his throat and soon both Bixslow and Evergreen were shielding both him and Freed from the Healer.

Her eyes narrowed in rage and Makarov moved between them. His voice laced with fear, but somehow it was still held the commanding tone that a guild master should have.

"Let her heal him or else he is going to die!"

Only to prove his point further, Freed once again let a blood curdling scream ring through the room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Freed could only see red._

" _ **Kill her!"**_

_The voice inside his head was demanding, and it took all his will power to not comply._

" _Man you have to start talking to us! Who the hell is this crazy old bat?" Bixslow question._

_Before Freed could utter a word, the old woman was speaking. Her raspy voice echoing through the woods._

" _You can say that in a way I'm his grand-mother. I did raise him since he was a small little thing." Her face had changed to house an artificial smile. Her white eyes dancing with amusement. She let her eyes roam over Freed's body. A dangerous light erupted within her and it made the air around the four of them turn frigid._

_Evergreen let a shiver run down her body and when she breathed out, mist floated up from her parted lips._

" _You know what you old witch, I am done with this. My feet are covered in blisters and all I want to do is go home. You are not getting in the way of that." Evergreen's voice was laced with annoyance._

_Yes, all the thing she had said were true and she really didn't feel like dealing with anything out of the ordinary, but the way that the old woman was staring at Freed was making a sick feeling grow in the pit of her stomach. And if that was not enough, when she had let her eyes fall on her Captain, there was something different about him._

_His skin had grown paler, his face contorted into an animalistic snarl._

_For a man who was normally so under control, at that very moment he looked ready to kill._

_She wanted to end this strange encounter quickly and get to the bottom of Freed's distress._

_Her own wings sprouted from her back and with a look of determination she kicked off from the ground and ascended into the air. Both men below her looked up in shock, but she ignored them and let her attention land on the woman only a few feet in front of her._

" _Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" She screamed._

_Evergreen waved her arms, releasing a torrent of energy needles. All were thrown in the direction of the old woman._

_Light from her spell illuminated the woods for a short period of time, very much like lighting flashing through the night._

_As the dust began to settle, Evergreen let a look of victory form on her face as she continued to hover in the air. But the feeling only lasted for a short moment when she felt a strange presence appear behind her. Her eyes widen in shock as a single finger was pressed against her skull._

" _You are such a foolish child…" The old woman whispered._

_Magical energy formed at the tip of her finger, soon after the spell was cast and Evergreen screamed in pain. Her wings disappeared and she began to fall to the ground._

" _Ever!" Freed and Bixslow yelled._

* * *

The screaming wouldn't stop.

It was as if it was on a record and some sick fuck decided to put it on repeat.

Laxus got up ready to break down the door to the infirmary but was stopped short when he felt a strong hand pull him back by the shoulder.

His head spun around to see who dared lay a hand on him when he was clearly not in the mood to be lectured. The sight of long red hair had him shrugging off the hand and taking a step back.

"Erza sit back down and leave me alone. I'm not going to just sit here while Freed is in their going through God knows what." He rose a large hand to point at the door and another scream was heard. Laxus' face grew pale as he started to smell blood even from where he was standing by at the bar. The three other dragon slayers having the same reaction.

The Re-Quip mage let her eyes widen with shock as her eyes were glued to the door at the very end of the guild.

"I know that it is very hard to just stand here and have nothing of good to give to your comrade, but…" She stopped in mid-sentence when the Lighting Dragon Slayer rose a hand to silence her.

Rage made his eyes turn to menacing slits.

"Don't tell me to calm down Scarlet, because if it was one of your little friends in there screaming…You would not even hesitate to break down that door."

His words rang truth and he saw the understanding in her eyes.

"And if you were to destroy that door, what would you do when finally inside?" To everyone's surprise it was Makarov who had spoken.

When the words finally registered in Laxus' mind, he couldn't help but think about what he would have done if he had barged in on Porlyusica doing whatever she deem fit in healing Freed. He didn't know what was going through his mind. All he knew was that he wanted the screaming to stop, he wanted to see Freed open his eyes and smile up at him just like he did when they very first met. All Laxus wanted was Freed to get better.

Laxus didn't give a response and got back to the stool he was sitting on.

The older man saw that he was not going to get anything out of his grand-son so all he did was move to the blonde's side and pull out a very old piece of paper from his white robes.

"Laxus I need you to fetch someone for me…"

* * *

_At the sight of his falling friend, something snapped in Freed and an overwhelming desire to kill the old woman was strong._

" _I will destroy you!" He growled._

_His own wings shot him through the air and with his sword drawn he lashed out and screamed_

" _Dark Ecriture: Suffering!"_

_The dark purple runes shot out of his reaper, flying across the air at their target, but the old woman once again was able to evade the attack and appear on the ground without a single scratch on her._

_Bixslow took this as his chance to throw his own spells at her in hopes to knock her down ordering his dolls to float above his head, he ordered. "Line formation!"_

_All five dolls gather in midair and began to combine by standing on top of one another. A large, crescent- shape beam formed and released on his command._

" _You are all so foolish children! Didn't anybody teach to respect your elders?" The old woman said. At the end of her statement her voice had turned into something menacing. Her eyes narrowed into a glare and she met the spell thrown at her head on._

_Somehow she was able to take the attack and turn it on her enemy, and soon it was flying right at a stun Bixslow. He was too slow to move out of the way and was hit. The force of his own spell sending his across the dirt road to slam against a tree._

" _Bixs!" Freed cried._

_His wings disappeared and he fell to the ground._

_Landing on his feet he moved to stand between both his unconscious friends. A look of murderous rage made his eyes shine. However without him knowing his cures eye was starting to glow a bright purple. Black veins forming all across his eye._

" _I'm here to finish what I started, because what type of family friend would I be if I couldn't keep my promises?"_

* * *

"What? No! I'm not leaving them!" Laxus roared.

His attention was finally on his grand-father, but there was confusion written all over his face.

Turning on his seat to face the old man he started to hear many other guild members saying that they would take on the job themselves. That it be better that he stay in the guild, close to the other three members of the Thunder Legion. Makarov just ignored them all and let his eyes stay trained on Laxus.

"Freed told me that if this were to happen to him...There was only one person living that would be able to save him." His moved closer to the younger man and presented the old piece of paper.

Laxus' eyes widen with some unknown emotion and he snatched the paper from the small hand.

As he unfolded it he noticed faded ink. The writing so familiar that he didn't need to take a second look to see who it belonged to.

"So you're saying that you knew that this was going to happen all along?" His voice was low and there was a hint of betrayal laced through the words. The thought that Freed didn't trust him enough to tell him something so important hurt more than he cared to admit. Then anger started to blossom in his chest. Because of the old man Freed had to endure the most indescribable pain.

"I didn't say anything because it was not my decision to keep it secret. Freed came to me when he was still new to our guild. He didn't say much about what he was requesting, but there was one thing that was certain. Freed wanted no one to know." Makarov's voice was low and sadness was something that the entire guild was able to hear in his words.

Still the screaming from the infirmary was going on making everyone within ear shot to shiver in despair.

Laxus balled up the paper in his hand and with a growl said.

"That idiot! Always wanting to keep the worry all for himself." Tears of desperation and helplessness were prickling at the back of the man's eyes. He tightly shut them in hopes of stopping the shed of tears.

"Go to where that paper tells you and bring whoever we need back. I'm not going to lose one of my children if I have to power to stop it." This time the old man's voice was loud and once again strong as he ordered the young man.

That was all Laxus needed as persuasion, but still as he got up to leave the guild there was hesitation in the built of his shoulders. His entire body stiff.

He didn't want to go.

* * *

" _I'm going to send you back to hell you bitch!" Freed had lost all sense of control. His dark magic slowly taking him over. A fire was inside him and it was burning him from the inside out._

_He didn't take a moment to recover from his anger, he just threw himself at her. His sword drawn at the ready_

_A crackling laughter rang through the cold air and soon the game was on._

_Freed was slashing with his sword over and over, but was only hitting air. He roared in anger and soon screamed. "Dark Ecriture: Darkness!"_

_His body was starting to form and change, armor appearing to encase him in a shell._

_Freed threw his reaper aside and rose his fist. Balls of energy encased them and he swung with all his might. The old woman was able to dodge it._

_If he was clear minded then he would have seen that she was chanting a spell. Her lips were moving fast and a dark look formed on her wrinkled face._

" _ **You won't win. Not when you're fighting against me…**_ _" The voice came back to hit Freed like a train. It sounded like some demonic growl and it had him staggering back. His body grew weak and he fell to his knees. There was something inside of him that was slowly taking control._

_His eyes widen with fear and his demon appearance faded away._

_A dark purple spell appear right below him and it was like it was keeping him from running away._

_Something within him growled with pleasure and once again acid rose at the back of Freed's throat. His didn't fight it back and let whatever was trying to get out a way of escape._

_The pain that wracked his body when he vomited made him throw himself on all fours and his back arched in agony. Blood and his afternoon lunch covered the floor by his hands._

" _What are you doing to me?" He demanded. Tears gathered in his eyes and they fell to hit the back of his hand. His body trembled._

_The sound of leaves and twigs breaking in front of him caught his attention and his head snapped back. Without him knowing his left eye had not turned back to normal the black veins growing darker._

_A strong wind picked up his hair, the ribbon usually holding it at the ends had somehow gotten lost. His fingers dug into the hard soil and his nails broke blood soon covering his hands._

" _Another moment is another eternity. May the darkness within you finally be set free." The older woman chanted. Her arms were raised over her head and her eyes glowed white. The sound of her voice changed and it sounded as if it was dozens of people who were casting the curse._

_Movement out of the corner of Freed's eye caught his attention._

_He turned his head to the side and even with the small movement it was as if a hammer hitting him right on top of his head._

" _Don't touch him!" Evergreen pushed herself up on her elbows. Her face was littered with scratches and a bruise was starting to form on her cheek bone._

_Freed tried his hardest to move to her side but was met with agonizing pain._

* * *

"I'm going to make sure that Freed gets better. I swear it!" Laxus stole one last glance at the door to the infirmary.

Reaching the door he heard chairs being pushed back and people starting to get up. He turned around with curiosity and saw that both Gajeel and Natsu were close behind.

"What the hell are you to doing?" He growled in annoyance.

Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest. His red eyes were set in a scowl of determination. "You are in no shape to go on this mission along sparky, and for your information. Those three idiots in there are our friends too." He shoved his thumb in the general direction of the door and Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Bolt for brains is right! We're not letting you do this along!" The Fire mage moved around Laxus who stood their stunned and opened the door to the guild.

The sun was starting to set and stars could be seen appearing along the horizon.

"Freed is going to be alright, we can do this!" Natsu gave the blonde a reassuring smile and put his fist up in an act of determination.

Turning his head to the side Laxus pushed passed the younger man and said over his shoulder. "If you're dead set on coming with me than don't get in the way."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Once again thank you for reading! In this chapter we will go through Freed's point of view. It's in italics because in this point of the story he's going through great pain. So in his mind he has find a way to escape the pain however there is something far worse in store. But he will be able to regain conscience. (Warning this is not beta read) (Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review)

It had taken the trio two days to reach where the piece of paper had told them to go.

They would have gotten there faster if they had taken a train, but with further inspection they had found out that there were no trains that took them remotely close to the small village so in a way they had been a bit annoyed wanting nothing more than to get back to the guild as soon as possible. But on the other hand they had been relived that they wouldn't have to deal with extreme motion sickness.

There was also the option of taking the two exceeds along however Natsu and Gajeel had through best to leave their feline friends behind.

"Are you sure that we got the place right?" Natsu complained.

His hands were laced together at the back of his head as he walked along side Gajeel.

"Natsu this is the sixth time that you have asked me that question, if you don't shut up then I swear I'm going to use you like a lightning rod." Laxus growled with annoyance. His anger for a short moment could not be controlled and sparks of electricity formed at the tips of his fingers. Throughout the entire the man had been nothing but a bundle of worry and nerves. The only thing on his mind had been Freed.

Before either of the other two dragon slayers could say a word Laxus stopped in his tracks as he caught the smell of something strange.

Looking around, the blonde noticed that there was smoke floating up above the tree line.

"Is this the place?" Gajeel spoke, moving around Laxus and looking through the trees to try and catch sight of any signs of living life around the area. Soon he saw small little figures playing through the bush and them the smell of cooking meat hit him.

Natsu moved to his side and saw the light of the sun reflect off clean windows.

"Were here…" Laxus breathed. Fighting every desire in his body to run to the village and demand that someone come with them to tend over Freed, he walked swiftly over the dirt ground. The Fire and Iron Dragons falling close behind.

To make sure that they didn't waste time in searching for the mysterious person, Laxus pulled out the old piece of paper. Stroking the faded letters with the pad of his thumb, he looked at the writing and saw that they needed to find a woman by the name of Anastasia. It didn't give any more information on what the woman looked like or if she was still living in the village. But that was their only lead so they were going to take what they could get.

Gajeel took a deep breath of the air around them and his eyes were trained in the direction of the smoke. "There's a group of people just through these trees." He began to move without any signal from the others.

They followed without complaint, because at that moment it was not the time or the place to be fighting over frivolous things. And all their close friends knew how they were masters at the simple act of starting a brawl.

They walked for only few short minutes and soon they could see houses starting to peek out through the trees. People were walking to and fro while the children of the village were running around playing with each other. They walked past the tree line and looked around with curios eyes.

Small children ran in front of them and a few stopped to stare at the new comers.

Without missing a beat, Natsu smiled at all of the small children. He moved down so he was sitting on the back of his legs. Some moved closer and gave their own smiled of salutations.

"Hey were looking for someone very important and I was hoping that you could help us?" His voice loud and friendly making some of the kids giggle.

Laxus let an eyebrow raise in surprise in seeing that the Salamander was so quick to act and ask the small brats.

Many of them smiled at the thought of being of some help. "Yeah we'll help!" They all chimed in unison.

Natsu smiled wide and said. "That's great! Alright were looking for someone whose name is Anastasia. Do you know anyone like that?" Resting his elbows on his bent knees, he waited patiently for a response.

Soon after a small girl around eight years old with dark blue hair that was pulled back in a loose braid came up to the group of Dragon Slayers. Her equally dark blue eyes were wide with apprehension and a blush of nervousness dusted across her nose.

"My mommy has that name." She said in her sweet voice.

Interest sparked in Laxus and he moved around the pink head and looked down at the small child. In her eyes she was looking at a giant and she swallowed the fear that rose at the back of her throat.

"Can you take us to your mom kid?" He asked, his voice was low and rough and she jumped at the sound. Losing the ability to speak because of how intimidating the strange man with the scar was, she simply nodded her head and turned on her heals.

Giving a small smile of apology to her friends, who looked at her with curiosity and confusion, she led the three men through the village. All the strange stares that they got along the way were either ignored or they were too distracted to notice.

Reaching the other end of the village they saw a small house.

A boy with neck length green hair popped out of the front door with an apple hanging from his teeth.

Laxus let his eyes stayed glued to the small boy as he resembled so much to his Rune Mage. The only difference was the beauty mark and the lightning bolts on top of his head that seem to be lacking in the boys resemblance.

"Alec! Go get mommy! These men want to talk to her!" . The litter girl's attitude seem to change in an instant. Her voice sounded far more confidant than it had been when she had very first spoke Now that she was on familiar territory and had the protection of her parents her guard had fallen.

The little boy in question was only a few years younger than his sister and when he caught sight of the three strangers he narrowed his eyes in a deadly glare. Something that no child his age should know how to do.

With that look on his face he lost all resemblance to Freed. Laxus knew without a doubt that Freed would never look at him or one of his teammates in such a way.

He took a bite of the red apple before he spoke. "Luna, mom isn't going to like that you brought strangers to the house without her knowing!"

As soon as those words were spoken, they floated through the open window and the front door swung open.

"What do I hear about strangers at my house?" The woman in question was poking her head out of the door and running a small hand through green locks. Pulling back her bangs she got a good look at the Fairy Tail mages and her eyes widen with surprise.

Her long lashes cast a shadow on her cheek bones and both children ran up to their mother with a smile on their faces. As her children ran up to her she let her attention fall on them and she told them to go inside. They did as they were told.

The three men didn't move an inch and waited for her to say something.

"And how can I help you gentlemen today?" She asked. Her voice was light and the smile on her face seemed forced.

Laxus moved in front of both Natsu and Gajeel. The color of her hair was throwing him off and he couldn't help but see Freed in her place. A smile on his angelic face, however with the simple thought of his friend, it had him coming back to reality and why he was standing there in the first place. However those flash emotions were not forgotten and he felt a strange emotion form in his chest.

"Are you Anastasia?" He asked, pushing aside his inner turmoil.

She straiten her back and sent and narrowed stare at them. Her hand fell from her hair and her bangs fell with them, grazing the side of her face. At that moment she looked far older than the trio had thought. The wrinkles around her mouth and eyes seemed to deepen. She placed her hands on the door frame and Anastasia gripped it so hard, her knuckles turned white.

"It depends on who's asking." She shot back.

The blonde tried to fight back an annoyed growl.

"My friend is about to die! I have been away from him for almost three days! Are you or are you not Anastasia?" He was demanding at this point. Marching up to her house with an unknown intent. The woman before him didn't move an inch nor did she show any signs of fear. All she did was stand there with her own glare.

"And who's your friend?" She snarled, her voice low and menacing.

Slowly she closed the door, just in case the situation demanded it.

"Laxus calmed down!" Natsu had warned.

Taking a deep breath and taking the Salamander's words into consideration he was able to calm himself somewhat.

"Freed Justine…" He breathed.

At the sound of the Rune Mage's name, the woman's eyes widen in fear and her hands rose to cover her mouth that had fallen open. Taking in gasps of air she started to shake in fear. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes and she was finally able to gather the strength to say.

"He's my brother…"

* * *

_Freed couldn't move, the chains around his wrists and ankles digging into his flesh. The rag over his eyes making it hard to see where he was._

_Trying to get out of the chair that he was chained to, he struggled against the hard wood._

_It felt like hours of him just tossingback in forth, the chains had broken through the soft skin of his wrist and he could feel his warm blood trickling down his hand._

_Tears of desperation began to wet the blind fold and he let his head fall in defeat._

_A dull burning pain was noticed over his heart. Trying to take deep breaths to ease the discomfort he heard the sound of footsteps. Hope flared in him and he called out to the only person that he knew would come to his aid._

" _Laxus? Is that you?" A smile formed in his chapped lips and the act caused the dry skin to breakopen and paint his lips a bright red._

_A cold soothing hand stroked his cheek, moving up the side of his face to comb back his hair._

_Freed let his breath hitch and with a voice of utter disbelief he said._

" _Mom?"_

_The rag over his eyes fell as if it was never tied in the first place. The fabric grazing his skin like pure slink. Bright white light blinded him momentarily, but he could make out a person standing before him._

_As his visionreturned to normal, the person in front of him was starting to get clearer and as they did his blood ran cold. The smell of death and decaying flesh seem to cling to the mysterious figure. Freed swallowed back the bile that was rising at the back of his throat as the smell seem the get stronger._

" _Why did you call me your mother?" The figured asked, its voice sounding like that of a serpent's._

_Freed didn't know what to say the person stroking his hair wasn't even a humanto begin with._

_It were made up of dark shadows that seemed to move like waves over its body. Bright red eyes widen with sadistic glee and rows of sharp teeth appeared when it smiled._

_Seeing as it was going to get ananswer to its question. It grew bored and the shadowy hand that was buried in green locks took a firm hold and yanked back Freed's head._

_Crying out in pain, Freed tried to push away from the monster only to feel the thing move closer to him. Sitting on his lap and stroking the other side of his face with itsfree hand. Its face bent down to nuzzle the side of his neck._

_Freed shivered in disgust as he tried to see where he was and was struck with a feeling of familiarity._

_They were surrounded by pure white roses._

" _I'm going to kill you…" The shadow whispered._


	4. Chapter 4

Freed gasped for breath as he withered against the bed. Disgusting wet sounds were made as the blood soaked blankets and mattress clung to his skin.

It felt like something was burning him from the inside out, he could feel the pain at its strongest over his heart. Liquid fire ran through his veins, his body shaking violently as he felt something wet fall out of the side of his mouth. The taste of copper lingered in his tongue for what seem like hours.

"Hang in there Freed! Please!" He heard a familiar voice cry.

Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, sliding down the side of his face to wet his hair and the pillow supporting his head.

" _Kill me!"_  He begged. Throwing his head to the side he cried for the torcher to end.

His eyes shot open and he stared off to the side. To his amazement Evergreen sat by his side covered in bandages. Tears made her eyes shine and he noticed that she was holding his hand that was tried down to the railing of the bed.

She noticed his eyes on her and she gasp with what he thought was fear.

"Your eye…" She breathed. Her grip on his hand tighten and she forced a smile on her pretty face. "Freed you have to stay strong. Laxus is on his way with someone that can help you!"

Freed tossed his head from side to side in defiance. Even at the sound of his God's name he was not able to gain strength. The only thing on him mind was the pain.

_So much pain._

He bit his lip to point of drawing blood but he knew that it was not going to make a difference.

With a voice weak from all the screaming he had done he was still able to say one last thing.

"Evergreen! Please just  _kill me_!"

* * *

"Don't just stare at me like I'm some sort of freak show! Tell me what happened to my brother!" Anastasia screamed.

Natsu was the first to react. He moved forward closer to the house and with a look of distress he said. "Freed and his team came to the guild three days ago. They were in really bad shape. For a moment we thought that we were going to lose them. But then we noticed that both Ever and Bixs were going to be okay. It was Freed that we needed to worry about."

The fire eater took a deep breath as the onslaught of memories made him shake with rage. Whoever had done that to his fellow guild mates was going to meet a world of pain if he had a say in it.

"When we took him back to the infirmary he started screaming in pain. The master came and said that if he wasn't treated by out guild's healer then he was going to die." The last word of that statement left a bitter taste in Natsu's mouth.

Laxus, at the sound of his friend's possible death, stiffen. A dark shadow passing over his eyes as he let his gaze fall to the ground.

Anastasia took a deep breath, then her face was set in a hard stare.

Without warning she spun on her heals and threw open her door.

"Will!" She screamed, at the end her voice cracked and with that the little resolve she had vanished.

Laxus witnessed as she started to slowly grow frantic. Running shaking fingers through her hair. Her skin had grown pale and she kept biting at her lips. He moved closer to the woman passing the threshold with no permission. Grabbing her shoulders he spun her around and shook her violently. "Get ahold of yourself! This isn't the fucking time to start to freak out." He growled.

The ferocity in his voice finally was able to make Anastasia see reason.

Her eyes widen and Laxus notice that they were shining with unshed tears.

Before either of them could say a word, someone walked down the stairs.

"Ana? What's wrong?" A man with dark blue hair descended from the stairs, the light reflected off his glasses and so Laxus missed the deadly stare that was thrown at him.

Confusion was written on the blonde's face and his hands fell from the woman's arms and as soon as he broke contact she turn to face the new comer and she rushed to his side.

She swallowed back whatever emotion she was fighting with and said. "Will, I'm leaving for a while."

Natsu and Gajeel had found the courage to walk into the unfamiliar home and stood under the doorway.

Will let his eyes scan the living room. Landing on all three dragon slayers one at a time.

"Who are these men? Why do you have to leave?" He scrunched his brows in confusion and he took a step towards his wife. A hand reached out to her and she took it in her own, lacing their fingers together she responded.

"These men are Fairy Tail wizards. Somethings have come up and I need to go with them right away." She didn't want to tell him too much nor did she want her unwanted guests knowing more than they needed to.

Understanding made Will's eyes soften and her squeezed her hand.

"I don't want you to go though." He tried to argue still.

Gajeel took a step forward and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry, but she's leaving with us. No doubt about it. Hell I'll take her tied up."

With those words hanging in the air, Will took them to heart and stepped in front of Anastasia as some sort of human shield. He looked at the red eyed man with a look that screamed.  _"I'll like to see you try."_

"Will take care of the children while I'm gone. I will try to get back as soon as I can, I promise." With her husband between her and the trio of Fairies, she had a clear shot to the stairs. Laxus noticed that when she turned to look back at Will there was guilt written all over her face. If she could have it where she could help her brother and stay close to her family than she would be happy. But the world was not like that and to Anastasia's dislike, she was going to have to leave behind the people she loved the most behind.

Laxus stared at the man who was now looking up the stairs in disbelief and hurt. Taking pity on the man he said.

"She is going to be fine. We'll make sure that nothing happens to her." He thought that with him saying that it was going to be able to put him at ease but it had the opposite effect.

"How the hell am I supposed to trust you? I don't even know you." He fired back.

Laxus was taken back and was close to punching the guy in the face for making him lose important time, but the desire died away when he saw Anastasia walk down the stairs. A traveling cloak was adorning her body and she was putting up her short shoulder length hair in a ponytail. A back pack was thrown over her shoulder. It looked like she was ready for days of traveling, maybe even more.

"You can't be serious?" Will exclaimed.

She only shook her head. Laxus jumped into action and walked up to her. Reaching out he took her bag with no explanation and he said in a rough voice.

"Settle what you need to and make it quick. We'll be waiting outside."

Ana nodded her head in affirmative and moved past Will. She walked to the back door where Laxus noticed her two children were playing on a homemade swing.

She open the door and she screamed. "Luna, Alec! Come here!"

That was last he heard before turning on his heels and walking out the house.

Gajeel and Natsu threw him side long glances, but followed him without a word.

They made it to the front yard when Natsu broke the silence.

"Yo Laxus, did you know that Freed had a sister?" He asked. His brows were brought together in confusion, scratching the side of his face.

With his back turn, Laxus pondered the question and to his amazement he came to a realization that he knew nothing about the Captain of the Thunder Legion. Not once did it occur to him to ask simple questions regarding the man's past before joining Fairy Tail.

"No it just never came up." He answered.

The mere thought was enough to make an ache form in his chest as the illusion of knowing the Rune Mage best crashed and burned. The one who truly knew his Freed was in the house right behind him and he didn't even know she existed until only half an hour ago.

"Wow that is a real shocker. I thought that greenie would tell you everything. Whether you liked it or not." Gajeel added. It wasn't to taunt the older mage, but it was out of pure astonishment. Both were always seen by one another's side. Laxus and Freed. Freed and Laxus. Never one without the other. If anyone were to know Freed's past it would have been the Lightning God himself.

Breaking everyone out of their thoughts, the door open and out came Anastasia. Her dark blue eyes were rimmed red from tears she had let fall in her farewell of her family. But still even with her face moist with fresh tears she was able to hold a look of determination. The same look Freed got when he was writing an especially hard rune, or when facing a fierce opponent.

"We're leaving now." She declared.

Pulling a black lacrima the size of a crystal ball from under her traveling cloak she walked up to the trio and held it out before them.

"What is that?" Natsu asked, a look of curiosity lighting up his dark eyes.

"This is a teleportation lacrima. It's going to be able to take us back to your guild in only a few short second." Her voice was rough as she spoke and her voice cracked at the end of her sentence.

"So I'm going to need you all to touch it so none of us are left behind."

The Dragons did as they were told and soon after, four hands were touching the cold surface of the magical stone.

"You…" She turned to look at Laxus. "I want you to picture you town. It doesn't matter what it is as long as it's in Magnolia. Don't think of a person. Think of a place."

The man in question took a deep breath to gather his thoughts and the first thing that popped into his mind was Freed. He saw him smiling, sitting at the bar with Ever and Bixs. Having drinks and laughing at something that he overheard  _at the bar._

_The Fairy Tail Bar._

A strong wind began to pick up and with a flash of bright light they vanished.

* * *

Makarov felt strong magical energy right where he sat at the bar. The hairs at the back of his neck stood up on end and when he looked down at his mug of beer he saw the liquid ripple from an unknown force.

Sighing in relief he jumped off the stool and cleared his throat. Knowing what was going to happen in just a few short moments he said. "Everyone if you would please step away from the bar."

Without question the few mages who were drinking had gotten up and walked away. Mira who was tending the bar as always walked up to the Guild Master with a look of confusion.

"Master what's all this about." She seemed not to have noticed the spike in magical energy. How could she, she had been sick with worry for days. Constantly checking up on Freed. Poor girl hadn't gotten a good night's rest in a while. Just like many others.

"Nothing my dear. We are just going to be home to a guest for a while. That's all."

Moments later a bright light blinded the entire guild, a loud crack rang through the hall. After everyone had recovered from the shock they noticed four new comers. All standing in front of the bar.

The first to break out of their trance was Lucy. She ran up to them with a smile of relief. Happy and Panther Lilly flying close behind.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus! We're so glad your back!" She said.

The two exceeds flew into their friends arms and wrapped their tiny arms around their necks. Both saying how happy they were to see them again.

Laxus pushed passed the group and ignored all the greetings and all the statements of relief thrown his way.

However when he saw two very familiar mages close by the infirmary door, a weight that he didn't know he carried was lifted off his shoulders.

"Ever, Bixslow!" He gave them a rare smile and he saw that they were in worse state then when they first came to the guild days ago. There physical injuries have been healed but it was their mental health that was starting to take a turn for the worse.

Both of them looked exhausted, dark circles were under their eyes (Bixslow wasn't wearing his mask). Ever's were rimmed red, a clear sign that she had been crying. When they noticed him they ran up to him and like small children threw their arms around him.

Normally he would have tried to push them away, but this time th ey needed the comfort. So he did the best he could do and pulled them both into an embrace.

"Freed's going to be okay." He whispered.

"I take it that you are Freed's older sister?" The guild master finally spoke.

The hall fell silent at the news. All eyes were on Anastasia, tension growing in the air.

"That I am, so I'm sorry that introductions are going to be cut short, but I need to see my brother." Her voice was nothing like it had been when Laxus had first met her. It was loud and clear of course but it sounded as if she was begging. Emotions making her throat swell up. Her words coming shaky out of her lips.

Letting go of his friends, Laxus clears his throat and when he saw the look on the woman's eyes it made any hope that had formed in his heart vanish.

Fresh tears made her dark blue eyes shine, teeth pulled back her bottom lip and she chewed at in with nerves. Her shoulders had fallen and the bag that she had taken back from the blonde had been carelessly thrown at her feet. Hopelessness made her shake with unknown emotions. Her face screamed out.  _"I can't do this."_

Lauxs' eyes widen and suddenly he had lost the ability to speak.

The only person that could heal Freed had lost  _fucking hope._

Ever griped his arm and gave it a squeeze. Speaking for him she said.

"He's right through that door. Wendy is looking over him."

Tossing her head in the general direction of the infirmary, Anastasia nodded her understanding and walked past the stunned guild. Leaving her bag behind.

At that point. They mysterious woman was Fairy Tail's only hope in saving their own and without them knowing. She had lost all hope in saving him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_To the few who read this I'm sorry that I didn't update quicker! Was a bit busy these last few days. Enjoy this chapter._ **

* * *

Anastasia couldn't get to the door fast enough. Throwing it open the piece of wood was threatening to rip off its hinges.

She took a step inside and frantically looked around. A startled gasp caught her attention.

Turning her head to the sound she was greeted by a startled girl with long blue hair. Her eye wide with confusion. When she saw the girl, Anastasia's mother instincts kicked in full force and slowly she moved forward and said with a small smile on her face.

"Hell there my dear. I'm here to make sure that my brother Freed gets better."

Surprise was apparent in the girl's eyes and the older woman noticed how her eyes were cast down to the figure on the bed.

Following her line of vision, Anastasia gasped in fear.

On the bed was Freed, his chest rising and falling shakily. The once bloody sheets had been cleaned and bandages covered much of his body. Over his heart seem to have the most and even then, bright blood soaked through the cloth. The state of his body was not what had the woman shaking in fear and dread. When her eyes finally landed on her brother's face, she couldn't believe the sight before her.

Freed once had black veins running all along the side of his face, but it seem that whatever he was going through had gotten worse. His once smooth white skin was black as night. It was like someone had decided to paint half of his face. The only clear skin she could see was his left eye, the skin around it clear of any dark pigment.

"He's getting worse!" The girl sitting by his bed side whispered. "We don't know what to do anymore. Nothing is working. Not even my magic." Her voice was filled with desperation and helplessness. She felt like a failure for not being able to cure her guild mate. Weak because her magic was clearly not strong enough to destroy whatever was causing this to the Rune mage.

Anastasia moved closer, her eyes never leaving her brother's face.

Rage built up in her and the thought that she wasn't there to protect her little brother was making it hard to concentrate on the task at hand. She was all too familiar with what was occurring to her brother but at the back of her mind there was a voice that was making her doubt herself.

_What if I can't stop what's happening to Freed? What if this time I'm too late to save him?_

"I'll make sure that he gets better." She lied. The words themselves leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

When she made it to the bed she reached out to the unconscious man and laid a hand on his head. The hot skin, scorching to the touch. Her eyes shined with emotions as she looked down at him.

She noticed that his eyes were rapidly moving under his closed lids. The act struck her as really odd.

Moving closer to him she whispered.

"What are you dreaming about, brother dearest?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and it seem that Freed somehow heard her voice. His hand twitching at his side.

Hope flared inside both females and they moved closer to Freed.

"Mr. Freed? Can you hear us?" She said, a smile of disbelief formed on her pretty little face.

Tears formed on Anastasia's face and she whimpered. "Please Freed, open your eyes."

And that was exactly what he did. His hand shot up and his eyes flew open, they glowed with murderous rage. Both eyes were completely black. His lips were pulled back in a snarl and the hand that was resting on his forehead was taken in an iron like grip.

" _Freed!_ " Anastasia screamed. Pain shot up her arm from how hard her brother was holding on to her.

Pushing her back harshly, Freed had enough space to jump out of bed.

Tossing the older woman back he slammed her against the wall, pinning her arm wrist above her head. His free hand rose up and went to grip her throat. The strength he possessed was enough to lift Anastasia off her feet to leave them kicking in the air.

She clawed at his hand so forcefully that the claw marks that she left littering his hand and wrist began to cry blood. Flesh sticking under her nails.

Slowly she began to notice that the lack of oxygen to her brain was starting to affect her. Little black dots started to form in the corner of her vision.

The grip around her throat tighten and she whimpered in pain.

"Freed! Let me go! You're hurting me!" She tried to reason with her brother, but she knew that it was not going to work. The thing that was attacking her was not her brother, but a monster from the darkest pits of hell.

The Rune Mage tilted his head to the side, very much like a dog when struck with curiosity.

"And why would I stop causing you make pain? When it's starting to get fun!" A sickly smile formed on his face, his eyes glowed brighter. The amount of dark magic that he was creating was so potent that you could see a dark purple aura around him. Once again he moved his head, his green hair fell over his face.

Anastasia struggled against his grip. Tears of pain and anger slid down her face.

"This isn't you Freed! You're stronger than whatever is inside you! You have to fight it!" She felt the grip around her throat tighten and it made it even harder to breathe. Another whimper was heard, but it wasn't from her. It was from the girl she had just met.

She feared for the girl's safety. Who knew what Freed was capable of?

He leaned in closer, their faces meters apart. From where he was standing she could smell the blood on his breath and sweat that was dripping down his body.

The bandages over his chest turning red.

"You're precious Freed is dead…" He growled into her ear.

She stopped all efforts of getting free and a shiver of fear ran down her spine.

Her eyes were focus on her brother's face which was slowly starting to go into a haze. Her body seizing as it tried to get oxygen into her. Gasps for breathe ringing in the room.

Behind them the door flew open.

The girl with blue hair must have been able to sneak out and get help.

Letting her eyes fall on the worried group of new comers. Anastasia was able to see that Laxus was in front of the pack. His eyes landed on her and then moved to look at Freed with eyes wide from confusion.

"When I'm done with you… I'm going to kill everyone that was dear to him. Just so that I can show him all the pain the _he_ caused. Just because he was too weak to control me" Freed's voice came out in a harsh tone, hatred and anger dripping off every word.

After Laxus got over his initial shock, he jumped into action. Running inside he screamed.

"What the hell are you doing Freed? Let her go!" He roared, his voice strong like that of a dragon's. Just as he was going to reach out for the greenett, Freed's eyes narrowed in rage and his head was tossed to the side.

Without lifting a finger he used his dark magic to shoot Laxus across the room.

He hit the wall so hard that the force caused cracks to form, a small crater appeared as he slid down the wall in pain. Shock was written as clear as day on his face. Looking up at Freed with disbelief in his eyes he tried to wrap his head around what he was seeing.

"Don't ever think that you can come walking in here and order me to do anything! I have been waiting long enough for this type of control and I'm going to have my fun!" Freed growled deep in his throat, his voice coming out with a demonic tone.

Letting go of Anastasia's hand that was pinned to the wall he used both hands to strangle her, the muscles in his arms straining with the effort.

Chocking sounds were ripped from the woman's lips. Her eyes were blood red and almost popping out of her skull.

People were gathering at the door, many not knowing what to do, but Erza was ready with her sword drawn. Laxus saw this as she stepped into the room, moving in front of the blonde.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" He demanded of her.

Freed didn't seem to care what was going on behind him, the look on his face showed that he was dead set in killing the woman in his hands.

Anastasia arched her back off the wall, the pain around her neck and the darkness that seem to slowly creep into her vision was making it hard to think of way to get out of the situation she found her. Then suddenly a thought hit her.

" _Freed Alexander Justine!_ Let me go, or so help me!" Even with tightening hands around her throat she was able to scream over the blood that was rushing to her ears.

Something hit Freed and made the strength on his hold of his sister weaken. The corner of his eye twitched and his mouth fell open. His right eye turned back to normal and she could see the fear that was clearly shown in the way his body began to shake. Realization dawned over him and he abruptly let her go.

With no warning she fell to her knees painfully, ignoring the pain she began to go through a fit of coughing as the much needed oxygen was allowed to flow through her system.

Rubbing her neck she looked up at her brother as he still stood in front of her with a look of utter fear and devastation.

"Freed?" It was Erza who spoke first, nearing the Rune Mage. Her weapon had been discarded.

Suddenly Freed too fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself in an act of comfort he started to weep.

"I'm so sorry!" He began to chant.

Anastasia was able to calm down a bit, any thought of her safety were thrown out the window and she lunged towards the crying man.

Pulling him to her chest she wrapped her arms around him. Freed tried in vain to pull away, but even with what she had just gone through her grip was still strong. When he gave up, the sobs became louder.

Tucking his head under her chin he too wrapped his arms around her and hid away from his worried guild mates. A few had come near to try and comfort the man, but a shake of Anastasia's head had those stopping dead in their tracks.

Even the other three members of the Thunder Legion didn't dare move any closer. Fear mixed with hesitation had them going as near as they dared.

"I didn't mean to lose control! I'm so sorry Ana! This is all my fault!" Freed cried. Shaking in his sisters arms his tears socked through her blouse.

Her face was a cold mask as she stared at the far wall. Stroking his matted hair she pulled him that much closer. A heavy silence fell upon the entire guild. The only sound was the broken sobs belonging to their Freed.

"Shh, it's going to be alright." Anastasia whispered into his ear. He shuddered with fear and moved she head back.

Pressing her lips to his forehead, the place where their skin made contact began to glow. Gasps of surprise rang through the room and they all belong to the guild mates who were standing under the door way.

She let a breath out and parted her lips. Freed's eyes flew open and his body stiffen in what appeared to be pain, but soon they slowly shut and he let a shaking breath of relief pass his chapped lips. His body relaxed and it seem that after days of pain he was finally at some sort peace.

No one moved and all eyes were on the pair of siblings.

A moment of silence passed and Anastasia spoke, her voice rough as her abused vocal cords tried to work.

"Someone, please take him to one of the beds. I need to start while he's under."

Without a warning Laxus rushed to the Justines' side and scooped Freed up in his arms. Looking over his body in worry he noticed that the bandages that were covering most of his body were once again stained crimson. Pulling him closer Laxus pressed his lips on the same spot that Anastasia had, he felt the lingering magic on the other's cold skin and it made the small blonde hairs at the back of his head stand up on end.

_What had she done to him?_

Gently he laid Freed on his bed. Turning around he saw that Anastasia was having trouble getting up, her knees weak and the look of pain on her face showed that Freed had done some serious damage.

Erza wrapped an armor clad arm around her waist and help her up to her feet.

"Do you need Wendy to look at your wounds?" The red head had offer.

Not trusting her voice Anastasia only shook head, pushing away from the S class wizard she moved to Freed's side.

Leaning against the metal frame she looked up and spoke.

"I need to be left along with my brother." Her voice was still weak, but it was loud enough to be heard.

Laxus shook his head in defiance and turned to look down at the woman.

"I'm not leaving here, whatever you are going to do to Freed you can do it front of me. Now that I'm back I am not going to leave his side again." He was going to fight tooth and nail for his right to be there and nothing was going to stop him. Laxus needed to know that Freed was going to be okay.

Anastasia was too weak to argue with the Lightning Dragon and only nodded her head in understanding. Her eyes flickered to the sleeping Rune Mage and Laxus couldn't help but catch the fear that crossed her eyes.

"I think it would be a good idea that someone stay with her just in case Freed gets out of hand." Erza crossed her arms over her chest and looked between the three figures. Taking a deep breath she said. "I do hope that when you are done here you will be able to explain to us what is happening to our friend."

Hesitation made Anastasia's eyes widen and she rose a shaky hand to comb back green locks, her dark blue eyes glues on her brother's face.

"When I am done I will shed some light on the situation. Now please leave us."

Anticipation riled up the Fairies and they rushed out of the room.

Soon the door was shut, leaving the three mages alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry that I didn't post the right chapter! I fixed it though so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_The pain that was once enveloping his body vanished, leaving him weak. Once again he was in the world of white roses. The strange shadowy figure was behind him threading its fingers through his long green hair._

_"I have to admit that moment of power was fun. The look on your sister's face was priceless." It leaned down so its face was meters away from Freed's ear. Its disgusting breath making him turn his head in disgust. The shadows it formed curling around the chair. "Just imagine when I finally rid myself of you. All the fun I'm going to have."_

_Moving forward the demon latched its teeth onto Freed's lobe. The act had no effect on the man. His face a mask of indifference. Even the pain he should have felt seemed to have dulled._

_"You're not going to have your fun because if I lose control then I will surly be killed by my friends." Freed's voice echoed through the air around them._ _The roses at his feet swaying in a nonexistent breeze._

_"They would not let the likes of you step a single foot outside of the guild hall." A growl was now audible in the way his voice had dropped an octave. Rage grew in his weak body. His blunt nails digging into the soft flesh of his palm._

_His guild would not have to go through a moment of pain if he had a say about it._

_Loud laughter made his ear ring and soon the demon had moved to stand in front of him."With a pretty face such as yours. They would grow week and let sentimentality blind them. I would kill them with no difficulty." The thing smiled and its red eyes blazed with sadistic glee. Its lips pulled back in a menacing smile. Rows of sharp teeth seem to shine white._

_Freed did the only thing that he was allowed to do while chained to a chair. He spat in its face._

_Finally the thing showed another emotion than delight, however Freed began to think back to what he had done and began to regret it. The shadow demon growled with rage and annoyance. Not even taking the time wipe the spit off its face it growled in anger._

_"You little bitch!"_

_With those words he lunged at Freed. He braced himself against the hard wood of the chair. His throat too tight to let out a scream._

_The perpetration for the hard blow made his body tense. The chair fell back, his feet rose off the ground and for a moment he only felt air. Until a strong wind blew his hair forward. With the help of the strange feeling he was able to scream. The floor open up to him and like a black hole, it swallowed him whole._

_It felt like an eternity of him falling through open air. Wind rushing passed his ear made him death, the hair covering his face made him blind._

_Then he hit the ground. The chair underneath him shattered and the chains around his wrists and ankles broke apart. With the sudden contact to the ground the air was knocked out of his lungs._

_Gasping from much needed oxygen he got on all fours. His head was spinning and his body ached. The dried scabs around his wrists broke and covered them in crimson._

_Ignoring his pain he slowly lifted his head to look around. He was surrounded by darkness, yet somehow he was able to see his bloody hands as clear as day when he rose them to his face._

_Confusion made his head spin and the suffocating dark began to make it hard to breath. Drawing his knees up to his chest he wrapped his arms around them in hopes to try and comfort himself. "This is all going to end soon…" He whispered harshly to himself._

_A shiver ran down his spine making his body tremble. Then behind him he heard a soft scream. Something that his ears could barely register._

_Turning his head in the general direction of the noise he tried to strain his ears in an attempt to catch what the sound was. At first it was a soft sound. Maybe someone's name?_

_"Hello? Is anyone over there?" He asked._

_His voice was a bit rough, but it still carried strong through the stale air around him._

_" **FREED! HELP ME!** "_

_Freed's blood ran cold and he shot up from the ground. With all the strength he could muster, he ran._

_"Anastasia!"_ _He yell back at her._

_The Rune mage got no response, only her screams of pain._

_" **PLEASE, DO SOMETHING FREED!** "_

_The sound of the new voice had him stumbling forward and he soon hit the ground hard. Throwing his head back, tears of fear and shock made his eyes shine. For a moment he couldn't breathe._

_"Laxus!"_

_Their screaming wouldn't stop and he didn't know who to run to. Tears streamed down his face as his body began to shake._

_"Stop it! Just make it stop!" He sobbed._

_" **HELP US! FREED!** " The new voice now belonged to Evergreen. Who screamed in pure agony? _

_" **MAKE IT STOP!** " The last person to join the symphony of torture was Bixslow. _

_All the people that Freed cared the most about were screaming for him to save them in some way and he couldn't do anything but rock back and forth._

_The yelling making him go into a state of panic. His hands were running through his hair, yanking at the green strands so harshly they were torn from the root._

_"Stop it!" A whisper escaped his lips._

_Their screaming grew louder and soon he screamed with them. The sounds of pain driving him to the brink of insanity._

_Then suddenly he felt his trembling hands grow warm and wet. The smell of copper making acid rise at the back of his throat. Slowly he pulled them away from his face and the sight before him, left him speechless._

_Surrounding him were the dead bodies of his guild mates. Some seemed to have been burned to death and the only thing remaining of them, were their Fairy Tail insignia._

_Others had been gruesomely torn apart. Bits of flesh scattered around them. But the ones that stole all his attention were the four figures laying before him. Anastasia, Laxus, Ever, and Bixslow were all a few yards from Freed_ _._

_Their limbs twisted in unnatural angles. The groups' clothes were dirty tatters hanging on their broken forms. A bright red line ran across their necks and when Freed was finally able to figure out what it was._

_He saw that their throats had been slit. Eyes wide with horror he shook violently, throwing himself on all fours he vomited on the pool of blood that had grown from the dead bodies surrounding him._

_"This is what awaits your precious friends…" The demon sneered. Its presence appearing right behind the distraught man._

* * *

 

When everyone had left, the air around them had grown cold. Silence was all they knew for a few long moments. Finally Anastasia was the one to break it with a simple question.

"What's your name? We were in such a rush that I didn't ask for it."

Her voice was apologetic and had Laxus looking up with confusion. Then he remembered that she was right. "Oh, my name is Laxus Dreyar. The guy with pink hair is Natsu, the other one is Gajeel." He saw as her brain began to register the new information, then suddenly her eyes widen with recognizing.

"You're the Thunder God..." She whisper. But her voice was so soft that even with his acute hearing, Laxus still couldn't catch what she had said.

"What?" He asked.

All he got as a response was a shake of her head. She seem to avoid looking at his face as she began to move to Freed's side.

"Nothing, just talking to myself. Something to calm my nerves." She breathed out.

The sight of her brother laying on the bed was making her skin crawl, the black parts of his skin giving the little clear flesh that he had an otherworldly glow.

The shaky rise and fall of his chest showing clear signs that he was still alive.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Laxus had reached out and taken her brother's hand in his own. A look of worry made his scarred face look far older than she would had taken him for.

Taking a deep breath she rose her arms in front of her, having them hover over Freed. Something stirred within her and a white light encased her hands. Silver glitter began to fall from them to gently caress Freed's body.

A cluster began to form over the Rune Mage's heart and at that, Freed's hand seem to tighten its own grip onto Laxus larger one. The Lightning Dragon Slayer ripped his eyes away from the older woman to move closer to his Captain.

Hope flared up and he couldn't help but think. " _You're going to be okay Freed! Just hang in their!_ "

Anastasia let her eyes drift shut as the magical energy she released began to drain her of her strength.

Brighter, the light grew and the black skin that had formed on Freed's flesh began to fade away, only leaving behind the black veins that he started with.

She seemed to be casting her magic for what felt like hours.

Laxus would let his eyes wander to her face and he saw the sweat that was forming on her brow. He saw that it was beginning to be too much when shadows began to appear under her eyes and her breathing became harsher.

It seems to be so much energy that she was draining, that even her green hair began to lose its shine.

The white light that she had created was starting to dull. The soft glitter that had encased Freed began to disappear. Suddenly the light vanished and Anastasia fell to the floor. Laxus shot up from the chair and let Freed's hand go.

Rushing to the other side of the bed he saw that she had fallen from exhaustion. Her head was resting on the mattress as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. Her dark blue eyes began to flutter shut, raising shaking fingers she comb back her hair and wiped away the sweat on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Laxus asked worried.

Reaching out to her, he pulled her up to her feet and she turned into dead weight in his arms.

"I-I'm fine, just…" Her voice grew soft and her knees buckled under her.

In a moments noticed she almost fell to the floor. However with Laxus supporting her she was able to stay on her feet.

"The hell did that spell do to you?" He demanded.

Taking her to the nearest bed, he sat her down.

Her head lulled to the side, but her eyes flew open. She seemed to have started to regain a bit of strength, but the shadows under her eyes had only grown darker.

"Bring the Guild Master. It's time he know who I am and what is happening to my brother." Her voice was laced with hesitation, but still carried out strong.

Laxus moved slowly away from her and let his eyes fall to Freed.

Seeing the man in a more normal state calmed his heart. His eyes soften and the urge to kiss him was strong. Letting that thought sink in, his eyes widen with shock.

The memory of pressing his lips to the soft skin of Freed's forehead was something that left a strange feeling in his chest. He didn't even know why he had done that in the first place.

"Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to get Makarov?" The woman behind him asked.

Snapping out of his thought he sent her an annoyed glare and rushed to the door, hoping that his Grand Father hadn't drowned in liquor yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! To the few people who read this! We figure out what happened to our baby Freed! If you have any questions though, I will be going to a more in depth explanation in the next chapter so don't worry! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

The Fairy Tail Guild had seen it appropriate for everyone to be present when it came to the explanation of what was happening to Freed.

Anastasia was sitting in one of the many booths that were in the middle of the hall, a bowl of warm soup that Mira had insisted that she eat after seeing her in such a tired state, was in front of her. The after effects of the spell she had just cast still evident in the loss of color in her slender face. Her eyes were glued to the steaming broth as many members of the guild surrounded her. The Thunder Legion stood close together, by the end of the table. The master of the fairies, sitting across from her with a face of impatience.

"I would rather not share such an important piece of information in front of an audience." She finally spoke.

Laxus growled in the back of his throat and he could feel Bixslow stiffen beside him. Anger coming off both men in waves.

"I'm sorry my dear, but we're Freed's family and I think that we deserve to know what is happening to him. For thirteen years he has been a member of Fairy Tail! So don't you dare hide anything from us, because we won't have it. Not when our friend's life is on the line." Ever was the one to speak and she move forward. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she sent a glare at the older woman. Venom dripped from her words and the thought that some stranger was coming into her home thinking that they could play the part of some mysterious stranger and hide information that literally meant life and death made rage boil in her blood.

When Anastasia heard the word family it made her cringe and lower her head down in what seemed like shame.

Bixslow taking Ever's lead was about to say something when Freed's sister rose her head and her eyes were trained on the guild master.

"Are family is a very old family…" She began, the guild hall fell silent and all attention was on her. "So old that my ancestors know the effects of a real dragon's roar."

Gajeel, and Natsu looked at her with shock evident on their faces.

"During the early years of our family, it was clear that they were drawn to the dark arts. They created a dark guild but that was not enough to keep the dangers of dragons at bay. Somehow they manage to get a hold of an old and dangerous cures." Her face began to whiten and people around her were looking at her with disbelief. "As the many years went on, the dark guild that my family created went by the name of 'Poison Shadow'. The power of 'Guild Master' was split three ways, however it was the Justine family that was forced to carry the curse."

Makarov listen intently and rose his mug of ale to his lips. After taking a drink he placed it back on the table and looked back at Anastasia. "The name of that dark guild is something that I had heard before but wasn't it destroyed nineteen years ago?"

She nodded her head. "My brother was the one to destroy it."

"How in the world did he achieve that?" He asked baffled.

An onslaught of memories made Ana begin to shake.

"It was with the help of the cures. It consist of a demon take over. Very much like Ms. Mira's, but it's far easier to lose control. As our father was growing older he needed a way to rid himself of the demon. His eyes fell on us. I was the oldest so with no preparation he forced me into the ceremony that would put the demon in me."

"I'm guessing that for some reason it didn't work on you." Makarov spoke again as a million different scenarios play over in his head.

"I almost died because of it. Even now I don't fully remember what happen to me or how I survived it." Taking a shaking breath she tried to calm herself by taking a bite from her soup. As the cooked vegetable entered her mouth she tried her hardest not to gag. Not that the food was bad it just tasted like vile to her at the moment. Swallowing back the food she began again.

"Our Father was furious that I was too weak to go through with the ceremony. To get rid of all his pent up frustration he beat me. Freed saw and he was able to convince our Father that he was strong enough to go through the ceremony himself." A sad smile formed on her lips, her eyes turned glassy. Her voice at that point held no emotion and sounded like a machine. "A few days later he was presented to the guild like some stick of meat. The cheered and he tried not to cry. When I saw him that day he looked so tiny, so young. I don't think he knew what he was doing or what was going to happen to him. I think all he wanted was to see me safe."

Laxus' eyes were glued to the door at the end of the guild as he thought back to when he first met Freed. The boy had been covered in dirt and grime, as if he hadn't taken a shower in days, but now that he thought back to it. Freed's clothes had been in tatters and covered in blood.

"They chained him to the floor and the entire mess hall was cleared. A woman appeared out from our father's office and stood in front of my brother. She mumbled a few words under her breath and he started to scream. A dark spell appeared under him and soon my father, who was behind him, fell on his knees. It looked he was gagging on something until I saw a shadow claw its way out of his throat. It was an entire body that came out of him. The room went dark and I saw the thing that came out of our father start to crawl and make its way to my brother."

Reliving the traumatic experience was making Anastasia head towards a metal break down. Sweat broke on her brow and her eyes were wide with fear. The spoon she grip had been bent with her sheer strength. Suddenly her free hand shot up and gripped her shoulder tightly, her nails digging into her flesh.

Evergreen shook her head in disbelief as tears formed in her eyes. Taking a shaky step back her back hit something hard and she looked up startled.

Laxus, without looking down, reached out and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. Giving it a squeeze he hoped that the simple act was enough to calm her down.

It worked and she was looking back at Anastasia, fearing what she was going to hear next.

"The thing got on top of my brother and forced his jaw open. Freed was so scared that he couldn't even scream. I yelled for it to stop but no one was listening. I was going to run to him, but some bastard pulled me back. The shadow then made Freed swallow him down, forcing its way down his throat. His eyes turned back and he threw himself at the floor. His nails turned into claws and his teeth turned sharp. The floor began to shake, then he started too laughed. It wasn't his laugh, it was something demonic, something that will forever haunt my nightmares."

Fairy Tail for once in a long time felt fear run through their bones. Even the strongest of wizards had their undivided attention on Anastasia. Thinking that one of their very own had gone through literal hell was something that had them wanting to go and take down whoever was responsible.

"A blast of magical energy came off him and the spell he was under was destroyed. The thing inside him was too strong for him and he lost control. Our Father was the first to feel the new power forced on Freed. He got his throat ripped out for what he did to us. Everyone in that guild was killed. Torn to piece by a little eight year old boy." Her sad smile turned almost sadistic as she remembered the carnage her brother had created.

Makarov swallowed back the bile that rose at the back of his throat and he looked down at his mug to see it empty. Pushing back the desire to get another round of ale he took a deep breath. "Anastasia, if your brother had lost control over his new power. How is it that you are here to tell the tale?"

When the sudden statement reached the woman's ears, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I never said that I left that place in one piece…" She said.

Letting go of her bent spoon, with both hands she reached out for the buttons of her blouse. Slowly she undid them and let the fabric fall over her shoulder to show creamy flesh. However the skin was soon turned jagged as an ugly scar covered the very top of her arm. The healed injury a shade darker from her original skin tone.

"He found me behind a table after he was done having his fun. He dragged me by my hair and slammed me against a wall. Laughing he said that he was going to kill me. Ripping off half of my shoulder was just enough to knock him out of whatever he was under. Letting me go he saw what he did and he ran away."

Silence fell over the guild. The air around them grew cold and a shiver ran down Laxus spine.

Bixslow was as stiff as a board and Ever was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Is there a chance that he is going to get over this and get better?" Natsu cried.

He shot up from his seat behind the Master. His eyes were alight with desperation and hope "He has to get okay, he's apart of Fairy Tail! We can't lose him!"

A look of helplessness made Anastasia look far older than she was. She dropped her head and soon covered herself up.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't get out of this then we may never get a chance to save him."

"What happens if it comes to that?" Lucy chimed. Her big brown eyes wide with fear.

"If he can't fight this then someone is going to have to kill him. The thing inside of him is too dangerous to let run loose." Her voice was a matter of fact, not a hint of emotion could be heard through her words.

Something inside Laxus snapped and he pushed passed Evergreen.

"What the fuck do you mean someone is going to have to kill him! You call yourself his family! Family wouldn't be sitting here saying that their only brother has no chance of surviving! And don't you dare fucking say anything! I saw that look on your face the moment you got here! You don't think he's going to live!" He was enraged. Screaming at the top of him lungs.

He was not going to let anyone lay a finger on his Freed. Laxus knew without a doubt that the Rune Mage was going to make it out alive. No one was going to convince him otherwise.

"Shut up!" Anastasia whispered. Her voice was weak and her head was bowed.

Laxus could barely hear her request.

"Are you telling me that I wasted three days looking for someone who was going to mean nothing to Freed. I could have spent those days by his side, trying to find a way to get him better!" He roared. His magic was being affected by his anger as electricity formed around his body.

Anastasia's bowl was thrown off the table and soon the woman in question was throwing herself at Laxus. She was unfazed that she was about to face off the great Lighting Dragon Slayer, all she wanted was a way to get her emotions out of her system and he was the perfect punching bag.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist while she rushed pass the table. She screamed in rage as she fought back the stranger.

"Laxus Dreyar! Don't you fucking dare act like if you care!" She spat at the blonde.

"My brother isn't fighting for his life because of this guild! He's not even doing it for me! The one thing on this earth that can give him strength is you! He's fighting for you, and you don't even deserve it!"

Laxus froze at the words not knowing what to do with them. Confusion fogged his brain.

"For years you've only seen him as some sort of crazed follower! At one point you almost killed him because he was trying to keep you from killing your own family! He loved you for years and you were too stupid to notice! Too caught up with yourself that you didn't seem to notice the heart you were tearing to a million pieces. If you cared at all about him you would have tried your damn hardest to keep him from hurting, and yet the one thing that has caused him even more pain then what he's going through right now, is you!"


	8. Chapter 8

"ENOUGH!" Makarov screamed.

Laxus was still in a state of shock as Anastasia's words echoed violently though him mind.

How could he have been so stupid and not realized what Freed felt for him? It was more than friendship and loyalty.

His heart began to hurt, as he thought back to his time with the Rune Mage, he came to the sudden realization that he was never without the other. Freed was always by his side. Watching his back and making sure that nothing happen to him. He couldn't lose him. Not when he just finally figure out his own emotions.

A sudden scream pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Get off me!" Anastasia ordered.

Gajeel pulled her back and roughly sat her down. His eyes shined with annoyance and he looked down at her with a glare. "Calm down lady! You're not going to solve anything if all you're going to try is kill Sparky." His stated matter of fact.

Seeing that the woman was starting to calm down he slowly let her go and walked back to his seat next to Panther Lilly.

"Gajeel is right. We need to all get in a clear mind set and figure out a way to help Freed." Erza stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. A look of determination lit up her features.

Anastasia growled at the sudden outburst from the red head and sent her a deadly glare.

"Is this entire guild filled with block heads? There is nothing that can be done for my brother. This is a fight he is going to have to face on his own." Her voice was harsh and filled with anger. Her body still shook from her earlier action and the memories of her past were doing nothing to sooth her.

Evergreen gasped in shock and spoke. "What do you meant there's nothing that we can do? What was that spell you cast over him?"

"The spell I used was to put his mind and magic in a cage. Something that can keep him sedated and give him a fighting chance. It's like I put different levels of security over his mind, magic, and soul. Because of the spell, we're linked and it's able to use my energy to keep the barricades up and keep him from losing control. Now we just play a waiting game." Anastasia responded.

Laxus shot her a look of mixed emotions and pushed through the crowd of mages. He heard Ever and Bixs call out for him, but he ignored their demands. Reaching the infirmary door he threw it open, wanting nothing more than to see Freed.

Anastasia had her eyes trained on the Lighting Mage and she made a growl at the back of her throat. Tossing her head to the side in disgust she shot up. Rushing to the two large double doors of the Guild Hall, people were either looking at her with shock or at Laxus with worry.

"I need to contact my family. I'll be back to check up on my brother later today."

When she pushed the doors open the early morning sun was shining down on her tired body.

Soon everyone in the guild went back to normal, or as normal as they could manage as Anastasia's story still rang through their heads.

Laxus clenched his teeth and slammed the door closed. He walked in to the infirmary with his head bowed as he hoped that Freed had gotten at least a bit better.

"Mr. Laxus!?" Wendy piped up.

His head shot up and he was met with an astonishing sight.

Wendy was sitting by Freed's side with a look of surprise, but that was not all. The Rune Mage was staring up at him with eyes filled with disbelief.

He ran to his side and practically threw himself at the nearest chair.

"Freed! You're awake!" He said, pure joy made his voice cracked and out of pure instinct he reached out for the other's hand. Holding with both his own he gave the shocked man a wide smile.

"Laxus? What are you…" Freed's voice was weak and he couldn't help let tears formed in the corner of his eye. Turning his head to the side he pulled back his lips to make them a thin line. He had heard what his sister had shouted at his God and it hurt to find out that everything she said was true. All Laxus was doing was acting like the caring friends, he didn't really care about him.

)(Of course Laxus doesn't care about you! He's disgusted by the thought that you love him!)(

A dark serpent like voice floated through his mind and his eyes widen with fear.

Ripping his hand from Laxus grasp he spat out. "Get out! I don't feel up for company."

Laxus' eyes widen with shock and a gasp was ripped from his lips. Trying to reach out to the man again his hand was slapped away and Freed turned to face him.

His cures eye shined purple and the veins around his eye darken. "I said get out!"

Rage and confusion formed in Laxus chest and shook his head in defiance.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" He demanded.

Freed narrowed his eyes in a glare and shot up on the bed. A sharp pain stabbed through his heart and he lurched forward, almost falling off the bed.

"Mr. Freed!" Wendy screamed.

Laxus sprang to action and caught Freed before he hit the ground. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man he moved so he could sit on the bed. Pressing Freed's body against his chest he looked down at his pain racked face.

Out of desperation Freed reached out and fisted the fabric of Laxus shirt. Shutting his eyes as the pain over his heart grew and soon another ache formed behind his right eye. Gasping in pain his lips parted as he gasped for air. He shouldn't have shot up like that.

"Damn it Freed! You have to be more careful!" Laxus begged, pulling him closer to his chest.

"Laxus you have to listen to me! If I can't fight this you have to-" Freed opened his eyes and looked up at his God. Tears slid down his cheek as fear settled in his gut. He didn't want to hurt any of his friends, not the way he had done to his sister. And he knew for a fact that the only person strong enough to take him down was Laxus. If anything were to happen the holy light of the skies would surly strike him dead.

Suddenly a pair of chapped lips pressed against his own and his first kiss was stole from him.

Laxus closed his eyes as he let the feel of Freed's lips be the only thing he knew. For a single moment everything was going to be alright. He had Freed in his arms and that was all that mattered.

Cracking his lips open he let his tongue peek out to lick at Freed's bottom lip, he stole a gasp from the other's mouth. The temptation of ravishing Freed with kisses was great, but it wasn't the time or the place.

Pulling back with much remorse he rested their foreheads together, their breath mingling with each other's.

"Don't say anything like please! You are going to get better! I know you will!" He begged.

"But-" Freed tried to argue.

Laxus shook his head and stole one last kiss that left his Rune Mage breathless.

"When this is all over, let's go on a date. We can do whatever you want. Go out to eat or go on a mission together! Just as long as you survive this so you can give me a chance to make it up to you! Please Freed you have to do this for me!" He closed his eyes as an onslaught of emotions threaten to sweep over him.

Freed whimpered in his arms and moved with too much speed for someone in his condition. He slammed their lips together and the kiss was aggressive and conveyed all the emotions they couldn't quite put into words.

Laxus felt his face grow wet and then he realized that Freed was crying.

"I'm never letting you go!" Laxus reassured.

Suddenly Freed grew limp in his arms and the pressure against his mouth vanish. Pulling back in shock he noticed that Freed had fallen unconscious.

"He pushed himself to hard…" Laxus thought.

A small cough caught his attention and turned his head to look behind him and saw an embarrassed Sky Maiden. Blushing for once in a long time with embarrassment he stuttered a quick apology.

"S-sorry kid. Forgot you were here. You can go now. I-I have this under control." He narrowed his eyes and he turned his head to look anywhere but at the small girl.

He heard a hum of understanding and she scurried out of the room.

Finally alone, Laxus moved so that Freed was once again lying in bed. Pulling up a chair he sat by his bed side and took his small hand in his own.

"I'm an idiot…" He mumbled under his breath.

*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\\\\*\\*\\\\\\*\\*\\\\\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\**\\*\\**

Anastasia had used a communications lacrima to contact her husband, but it seemed to have her fall into a fouler mood.

He begged her to come back home saying that whatever was going on in Fairy Tail could be solved without her. She knew that wasn't true but decided not to argue with him, just asked if she could speak to the children.

It took him by surprise, but did what was asked of him. Both Luna and Alec had been worried about their mother and asked when she was coming back, they noted the ugly bruising around her neck and she quickly pushed it aside. Going back to more normal topics she was able to take comfort in hearing the sweet voices of her children. Soon the call came to an end when her magical energy became too weak to carry out with the transmission.

Now she was slowly tugging her way back to the guild, a soft pull at the back of her mind informed her that the spell over her brother was going through some force.

Whatever was inside her brother was starting to fight back.

Shaking the fatigue from her body she took longer steps towards the guild hall.

Making it in half the time she snuck in to make sure that she didn't draw any unwanted attention.

Something was going to happen, she could feel it deep in her bones. The hairs at the back of her neck stood on end and when she passed the bar she felt a strong hand on her wrist. Turning her around, she was met with who she had come to know as Bixslow.

"Hey Ana baby…" He whispered.

The sudden softness of his voice had her stopping in her tracks. Looking up at him she was taken back by the face tattoo that was plastered in the middle of his face. His eyes were wide and it gave him the look of a crazed man.

"There was some old hag that did this to our Freed!" Bixs simply stated.

Anastasia's eyes widen in shock and she moved closer to the Spirit Possession Mage.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"When we were coming back home we were stopped by some woman. She said that she knew Freed. One by one she kicked our asses. Something got to Freed and he snapped, He went at her with everything he had." He moved to sit on a bar stool and soon the older woman followed suit.

"While he was fighting him she was able to cast a curse on him. From there it's where it starts to get hazy. I remember her placing a hand over his heart and it started to glow. He started to scream and we tried to so do something, but she was able to use gravity magic on us. It felt like we were getting punch all over our bodies at the same time." He let his head fall and Ana took the new information.

Realization dawn over her and she knew exactly what had happen to her brother.

"She was finishing what she started…" She said.

Bixslow looked up confused. "What?"

"The woman who found you guys was the same one who executed the demon ceremony on me and my brother." Rage made her shake and her nails began to sink into the soft flesh of her palm. "What happen to her?" She continued.

"She died." He said rather breathless. "After the curse was done, she turned to dust. But wait I don't get it. Why did she go through all the trouble in hunting down Freed?"

Anastasia swallowed back the acid that rose at the back of her throat. "Because there is one thing you never when in regards of Poison Shadow and that is disobey an order,"

A moment passed between them and Anastasia played back everything that had happen to her since she had gotten to Fairy Tail. Her brother's condition and the moment he lost control. The way she felt the tug of magical energy, a clear sign that her spell was being attacked. Then the story that Bixslow had just told her. The ceremony had been complete. The demon inside Freed was fully awaken and there was nothing that anyone could do. Only Freed had the power to fight back against the dark magic that was surly trying to pull him under.

Soon her spell would dissolve and all hell was about break loose.

"Thank you for telling me this." Her face was set to a cold stare as she bowed her head. Her hair falling across her face to hide her eyes that shined with fear and hopelessness.

Turning on her heels she marched back to the infirmary.

Opening the door she expected to see little Ms. Wendy watching over he brother, but to her surprise and disdain it was a large blonde who held Freed's hand. The other combing through matted green hair.

She took a step forward to break up the warm reunion when she noticed the look on Laxus' face.

His eyes were trained on Freed's sleeping face and were filled with adoration and love. The two emotions making his expressions seem soft and caring. However negative thoughts and feelings made his body tense and the grip he had on her brother's hand tighten.

"You are going to be okay!" She heard him say.

Laxus lifted Freed's hand up to his face and pressed his lips against the skin of his knuckle.

"That's the same face I had when I realized." She muttered.

It seemed that her voice was loud enough to catch the Dragon Slayer's attention. Turning his head around he saw her standing across the room. His first instinct was to move closer to his Freed and that was what he did.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"That was the same face that I made when I figured out I was in love with my husband." She shook her head and chuckled. The sound seeming somehow dry and forced.

"You don't deserve him, I hope you know that much?" She said.

His eyes widen and he went back to looking over Freed.

Deep down, he knew that her words were true. He wasn't worthy of someone like Freed, he never would be.

"I don't care what the hell you think!" Laxus' snapped back.

She laughed at the remark and just stood by his side, both looking over the person they held most dear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another installment of "The End of Heart Ache!"

_Something in his head was starting to feel as if it was swelling, wind was rushing past his ear yet his hair wasn't flying through the air. He was moving that much was certain. The sound of laughter and chatter rang around him. A warm feeling bloomed in his chest and slowly he moved his head up._

" _Welcome to Fairy Tail my boy!"_

_Freed's eyes widen with shock. He was in the guild hall, the setting from years in the past. The master had a smile on his old face and one of his hands were out stretched. Soon a small child with shoulder length hair slowly made his way up to the old man. His bangs hid his face but the color of his hair was a dead giveaway._

_It was him on the day he first joined the guild._

" _You seem so scared!" A voice called out._

_Pulling his attention away from the scene before him he saw the shadow demon leaning against a nearby table. Its red eyes trained on younger Freed._

" _Look at you! I could practically see the strength that you possess! All the strength that I gave you!" Its red eyes landed on the Freed that was chained to the chair and then he tilted its head to the side, very much like a curious dog. "You think that this is happening to you because you're a good person." It added almost like an afterthought._

" _Shut up…" Freed whispered. His head once again bowed._

_A smirked formed on the demon's lips, its sharp teeth a bright contrast against its pitch black skin._

" _You think that if you go through this then you're being a good person. You think that you can keep it all inside and away from the world around you, as if you can control me. Yet look at you, I already have you where I want you. All I'm doing now is having a bit of fun before I finally set up for the main show." Its laughter rang through the air around it, filled with a sadistic glee._

_Jumping around the guild hall, it looked at each member. Then it stopped when it noticed Laxus._

_He was smaller than he was in present time, it was only natural, he was just twelve when Freed had joined Fairy Tail._

" _Is this the brat that you never stop thinking about? He doesn't look like much." Moving closer it reached out a hand and tangle its fingers through his blonde hair._

_The moment that Laxus was touched his eyes widen and glassed over. A mist falling over them. His entire body seem to turn grey as the demon moved closer._

" _Don't touch him!" Freed snapped. His head was thrown back and he struggled against the restraints. Fear made his shoulders shake as he began to breathe in short gasps._

" _I think this is the one that I'm going to have the most fun with!" It smiled. Its tongue snaked out of its mouth and began to slowly lick Laxus' neck. The sharp teeth it possess grazing at the soft flesh. "Just imagine me ripping his throat out, or tearing his pretty little face off. I bet he is going to taste amazing!" The demon was now practically rutting against Laxus._

_Disgust rose at the back of Freed's throat. "Don't touch him you disgusting monster! Never underestimate Laxus Dreyar! Even if you were to take me over then I am sure that he would kill me!" He screamed in anger as the demon smirked in his direction._

" _He loves you too much to even think of laying a single hand on you." As it spoke the words its mouth widen and thick saliva dripped from its teeth. Its hands tighten their hold on Laxus' hair and soon its teeth sunk into the blonde's neck._

_Freed sat there in shock as bright red blood stained Laxus' shirt. It dripped to the floor making loud splattering noises. Panic gripped at his heart and he struggled against the chains. "Laxus!" He screamed in vain, but all he got in response was a dead look from the boy he loved._

_A hard tug forward had him falling to the ground. Hitting his head hard on the floor he pushed back the sharp pain and tried to stop the demon from tearing out Laxus' throat._

_He screamed at the top of his lungs, begging for the monster to stop, but all he saw was blood and flesh start to pile on the floor._

" _LAXUS!" He screamed one last time, then it all went back._

" _You're so weak Freed it shocks me that you were the one to take me from your father." The demon whispered harshly into his ear._

_Screaming made his skin grow cold as an all too familiar voice roar out in anger._

" _You insolent brat! How many times have I told you to never enter into my private study?" A soft whimpered followed after the harsh words and Freed noticed that he was under a table, his small six year old hands trembling in fear as they came to cover his mouth._

_With the help of a small crack in the table cloth, Freed was able to see the scene in the room unfold. His older sister, who looked no older than eight at that time, laid on the floor curled in on herself. A cut on her cheek oozed blood steadily and her eyes slowly opened, they landed on her little brother and with the smallest of movements she shook her head._

_The simple act told Freed to not make a sound, to stay under the table and as soon as everything was said and done, to run to his room and not come out for the rest of the night._

" _I'm sorry daddy! I didn't mean to come into your study! I lost one of my books and thought that it was in here!" She cried out, tears streamed down her cheeks and washed away the blood from her face. Their father that was looming over her, pulled his lips back in a snarl and swooped down to grab Ana by her hair. Pulling her through the room she screamed in pain and soon he opened the door and threw her out into the hallway. He followed close behind and the door was slammed shut. Leaving Freed under the table frozen in disbelief._

_His own tears gather at the corners of his eyes and soon there were too much and they fell down his face._

_He was too weak to protect his sister. He was forced to sit back and see her go through yet another beating because of him. There was nothing that he could do to stop it. He didn't have the power to fight against his father._

" _Your father was a violent man wasn't he, and not only that, you were forced to watch as he beat your mother to death and sister just because she so happen to lose her book."_

_The table he was under was flipped into the air and it crashed against the nearest wall._

_Freed screamed in fear and brought his knees up to his chest, throwing his arms over his head and rocked back and forth._

" _Mommy!" He begged._

_He knew that his mother was the only person who would be able to calm him down, to be able to make him feel safe. "Mommy? Why did you leave us? I'm so alone without you!"_

_A soft laugh sounded behind him and soon after he felt his body begin to change. His bone grew and his muscles ached as he turned back to his present age. Tears of pain, fear, and anger still slid down his face, but he couldn't stop them even if he wanted to. Everything was starting to be too much and he could feel it in his very soul, that the darkness that was slowly consuming him was winning. The demon forced inside him was starting to take control._

_Everything around him dissolved in a storm of rain and lightning, strong winds blew back his hair and dried his face. He was once again in the field of white roses, but unnoticed to him a single rose turned red._

" _I can feel you slipping away." The monster whispered in his ear._

_Wrapping its arms around Freed's neck, it began to make the shadows around its body grow. Slowly they embraced the Rune Mage._

_Frozen by some unseen magic, Freed was helpless to fight it._

" _No! Stop it!" He ordered._

_But his words fell on deaf ears. Another chorus of laughter made his ears ring and the shadow snarled in his ear._

" _Whose fault is it that things ended up like this? Coincidence? Another accident? Fate? There's no such thing as fate. It's simply a combination of one circumstance and the next. And who is it that creates those circumstances? Who is it?" The demon waited a moment, enjoying the way the boy in its arms struggled with the sudden realization. "It's you!" he whispered._

_Freed broke and let his head fall, the shadows around him consumed him and he was gone._

The cup of tea that she was holding slipped right through her fingers. Her knees grew weak and she fell to the floor.

"Freed! No, this can't be happening!" She whimpered. Her head shot up and she stood back on her feet, running to her brother's bed she looked him over and her hands cupped both sides of his face. Her eyes roamed over his body and she noted that he looked perfectly normal. Nothing was wrong with him. His bandages that had been freshly changed were still white and crisp. The veins that had surrounded his cursed eye had vanished. If no one knew any better they would have thought that he was just sleeping.

* * *

Anastasia wasn't a fool. Fear creeped up on her and gripped her heart in a tight squeeze.

Letting go of her brother's face she backed away slowly, as if the softest of noises could wake him.

His eyes began to flutter open and she recoiled in fear when she saw that they were as black as night. A small smiled formed on his lips and he sat up on the bed, combing back his hair, he let his fingers table in his green locks. Turning his head, his black eyes landed on his older sister.

Lips pulling back to form a large sadistic smile revealed his now sharp teeth.

"Hello big sister! Do want to play a game?" Freed asked innocently.

She couldn't find her voice at that moment and all she could do was stare at him with eyes wide with fear. Taking one last step back, Freed took notice and his face turned into an ugly snarl.

Within a blink of an eye he was standing before Anastasia, rage made his pupils glow a bright purple. Veins once again appeared along the side of his face and dark magic came off him in waves.

"I said, if you wanted to play a game? Don't you know it's rude to ignore family?" He spat the words in his face.

She had no time to fight back or to try and speak to him, when suddenly he shoved his entire arm inside her stomach ripping through flesh and organs to only appear on the other side of her body covered in red. Blood rose at the back of her throat and she spit it out. Pain made her vison go white and soon the arm impaling her was ripped out of her.

More blood dripped down her chin and tears mingled with the crimson painting the bottom half of her face.

Freed moved to her side, his back facing the bed. Raising his arms he began to lick away the blood.

Smiling at Anastasia, he said.

"When you see mom and dad again, tell them that their baby boy is all grown up."

Ana fought to stay on her feet, but it didn't last long.

Her brother threw a kick at her, hitting her stomach with such force that he was able to send her flying through the infirmary.

Hitting the wall she created a large creator, another wave of blood spilled out of her mouth and she screamed in agony the moment her back met the wall.

"Freed!" She was able to choke out.

All she got in return was a hysterical laugh and she could only watch, dying, as he walked out of the infirmary. With the devil on his side he was ready to kill everyone in his path. Even if that included his very family.

" _He's all grown up…"_

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I had a very bad case of writer's block. Also i'm sorry that this isn't the best chapter in the series. I know that this story isn't the best but i still want to thank the people who read it.

The people of the town were in a panic. Many screaming out for their loved ones and others warning everyone one of the disaster that had occurred.

Laxus pushed passed through the thick crowd, hoping that he could make it to the guild as soon as possible. Yet somehow, throughout all the chaos, he was able to make out one single statement.

"Fairy Tail has been attacked!"

Panic and fear made him run as fast as his legs could carry him. People screamed out at him for being rude, but he could have cared less. All he wanted at that moment was to see the guild and make sure that Freed was okay. To hell with everyone he pushed to the floor. He needed to get to him Captain.

Dark clouds began to form over the city and a feeling of dark magic washed over him. His skin broke out with goosebumps and shivers ran down his spine. Behind the sudden feeling Laxus was able to make out just one familiar thing out of it. Freed's rune magic.

Whatever was going on, Freed had something to do with it.

Laxus finally made it to the Guild and the sight that awaited him was horrifying.

The two big oak doors to the guild hall had been ripped off their hinges, small fires were eating away at the building. People were running from one place to another, all screaming for things that they needed. Some asked for water, others begged for help.

Desperation made Laxus run inside of the guild to see that the hall was in a great state of destruction. Tables had been destroyed and pieces of woods littered the floor. Fairy Tail mages were struggling to get back on their feet. Looking around, Laxus noticed his Grandfather under one of the broken pillars.

Gajeel, Levy, Elfman, and Pantherlily (in his larger form) were trying their hardest to get him out from under it.

Running to their side he was able to add the last amount of strength needed to lift the pillar.

Wasting no time he began to demand an explanation. "What the hell happen here? Where's Freed?" He asked.

Levy who was looking over the Master turned her head and with big frightful eyes said. "Freed's the one who did this! He lost control Laxus. He came out of the infirmary and attacked all of us. We tried to stop him but nothing work. He's too powerful." Chocking back on sobs strong arms wrapped around her and Gajeel pulled her against his chest.

"I'm not sure what happen to the guy, but you need to make sure that he gets through this." The Iron Dragon said.

But Laxus was helpless to do anything, he didn't know what to do to try and help the Rune Mage. Then suddenly a light turned on in his head. If there was anyone who would know how to control Freed, it was his sister.

Looking down at his grandfather who was holding his sides in pain, he crouch down and looked him over, a look of worry on his scarred face.

Makarov gave him a small smile and said. "Don't worry my boy, I have had far worse done to me." The statement didn't put Laxus at ease, but a part of mind was calmed knowing that the old man was going to be fine.

"Gramps, where is Anastasia?" He asked.

At the sound of the woman's name, the guild master's eyes widen with sudden realization. Soon after a shadow of fear crossed his face.

"She was in the infirmary when this all started." He said.

Dread made Laxus' blood run cold. He was able to put two and two together and whispered. "She was there when Freed lost control." Fearing the worse had happen to Ana, he shot up and ran through the guild hall. "Anastasia!" He screamed.

Reaching the door, he threw it open and hurried inside. Looking around it had seemed that nothing had happen. Until he caught sight of a pool of blood on the floor. Eyes widening in shock he looked around franticly. Then with his acute hearing he was able to make out a small whimper that sounded a lot like his name.

"L- Laxus?" He heard again.

Without a moment of hesitation, he saw that the farthest wall had been destroyed, right beneath the rumble was a head of familiar green hair.

Anastasia sat there with her arm thrown over her stomach, her clothing a starling red. Looking up she saw the large blonde and a broken smile formed on her bloodied lips. Half of her face was a ugly red while the other was covered in sweat.

The smell of copper hit Laxus hard and he had to fight the urge to gag.

Rushing to her side he fell to his knees and took in her injuries, there was only one and it was a large gapping whole in her stomach. How she was still alive was beyond him, but he was going to try his hardest to make sure that she made out alive.

Taking off his coat he gently moved her hand and placed it over the wound. That seem to snap her back into reality and she gasped in pain. Pressing the coat harder against her abdomen he hoped to stop the bleeding.

"Wendy!" He screamed.

Hoping that the little sky maiden survived the attack he waited for her to heal Ana.

Blinking away tears that had gathered in her eyes Anastasia let her head fall back. "Laxus... When this is all over make sure that Freed knows that this wasn't his fault. He couldn't control it." She said in a soft voice. "Make sure that he knows that I would never hold this against him."

Her eyes were wide and she pleaded with the other man.

She knew that she didn't have a lot of time before she died, but at least she wanted to say the last words on her mind.

"Find my family and tell them that I love them and that I'm so proud of my children. Tell Will that I love him with all my heart and that he needs to be strong for the children." She choked out. Feeling the claws of death beginning to rip her soul from her body she panicked. Reaching out blindly she clutched to Laxus' large arm. The tears that she had tried to blink away came back and slid down her face.

"Please you have to do that for me!" She begged.

Laxus stared at her with disbelief, she was dying right before his eyes and he could do nothing to stop it.

"Wendy!" He called out one last time. His voice louder than before and laced with desperation.

Seeing Ana's eyes start to flutter close, with his free hand he reached out and gently slapped her cheek. "Hey don't close your eyes, you promised your brats that you would make it back home. Don't break that promise! I know what it feels like to lose a mother and you don't want your kids to go through that!" He was begging at this point. He moved closer and cradled her face with his hand. Tears fell from her dark blue eyes and began to wet his fingertips

"Stay awake!" He ordered.

The door behind him flew open, however his name being called out didn't register in his mind, all he could see was the color drain from Anastasia's face and feel her body heat starting to drain from her body.

"Ms. Anastasia!"

Turning his head sharply to the side of the voice, he could have cried with relief.

"Wendy! You have to save her!" He said.

The Sky Dragon's eyes landed on the woman leaning against the wall and she gasped in shock. Running through the room she fell to her knees and immediately a warm white light formed around her hands.

Laxus moving his coat from Anastasia's stomach watched as Wendy's magic began to surround Ana's body.

A feeling of relief flooded through his chest and from there on out he was certain that Freed wasn't going to lose his sister and his niece and nephew were going to see their mother soon.

There was only one last thing he needed to do to make sure that everything would be fine come morning.

Getting up he felt the hand wrapped around his arm tighten, nails digging into his skin. Looking down in confusion he saw Anastasia hold on to him, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"You have to bring back Freed. No matter what happens bring him back home." She pleaded. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes but they did not fall. She was tired of all the crying she had done and now all she wanted to do was fall asleep.

Laxus' face soften and he moved to hold her hand. Prying her fingers off his arm he smiled at her and softly placed her hand back down.

"I'm going to bring him back I promise." He stated.

Once again, he stood up and looked down at Wendy. "Take care of her, I'm going to look for Freed." Turning around he ran out the door.

Bursting into the guild hall he pushed passed the ruble.

"He ran off into the woods! Hurry, a group went off to follow him, but we don't know what happen to them!" Lisanna screamed after him.

Taking her words into consideration he ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

Taking a deep breath of the air around him, he was able to catch a familiar scent. Following it through the town he made it to the tree line. Suddenly the earth began to shake and a wave of magical energy hit him hard.

It was Freed!

Looking up over the tree line her saw a dark purple light shine in the air and soon one of red collided with it. Bouncing off one of another, Laxus was certain what those two lights meant.

Pushing through the thick forest the closer he got to the familiar scent the larger the ball of fear grew in his gut. A small voice screamed in his mind.

_What if it's too late to save him? What if Freed doesn't make it?_

" _If he can't fight this them someone if going to have to kill him…"_

When the sudden memory assaulted his mind he tripped over a broken branch. There was a chance that he could lose his best friend, the love of his life.

Pushing himself back up, he ran past trees and large bushed, thorns and branches hitting him everywhere on his body. Cuts and scratches burning on his skin. Yet somehow the pain that he was going through was pushed away and a primal urge took over. The need to save his mate was something that he could not ignore.

" **FREED!"** He roared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! How goes it! I'm very sorry for the late update! I just didn't get around to writing this new chapter for a while! I was thinking on how I wanted to end this story and I want your guys help. Should I kill someone off? (I'm not telling you who), should I end this on a happy note, or have our baby Freed just lose all control and destroy everything! Never being able to go on the that date that he promised Laxus. Go ahead and tell in the comment box below! Don't forget to Fav and Follow if you didn't already! Thank you everyone who reads this story it means a lot! I hope you guys have an amazing day and I'll see you all in the next chapter!

"Freed, listen to me! Snap out of it!" Evergreen screamed.

She crawled through the rubble, trying to push herself up, her body in pain. Looking up she hoped to convince her friend to stop what he was doing. He was hurting his family and it needed to end.

A crazed laugh rang through the air and Ever cringed in fear. She fell back to the ground hoping that she wouldn't have to go through the pain she had experienced again. She could still feel her wings being torn off.

"Evergreen, I'm having too much fun with this." Freed said, his voice was filled with a sick joy. His head was tilted to the side and his bangs moved to reveal his black eyes. The bright purple pupil glowing. "I'm going to kill all of you and there is nothing that you can do to stop me." He laughed.

A branch broke behind him and the sound caught his attention.

Turning around he saw Natsu leaning heavily on a tree, he was wiping blood from his nose. Freed then noticed the way Happy held the back of his friend's vest. He narrowed his eyes in disgust and turned fully to face the Fire Dragon.

"I thought that I killed you…" He stated. His voice caring an air of boredom.

Natsu's grip on the tree tighten to the point that the wood underneath his hand broke into splinters.

"You're acting like a dumb ass Freed, and you're supposed to be the smart one." He growled.

The rosette snapped his head back and his eyes were burning with a fire of determination. "If you don't fight that thing!  _Then I'll beat it out of you!_ " His final words were screamed out as he flew across the clearing. A fist encased in fire was thrown at Freed's head but he easily dodged it.

Pushing off the ground the Rune Mage was able to jump back a safe distance. Dark energy surrounded his bandaged body and a sadistic smile formed on his lips. His sharp teeth catching the light.

Natsu was able to pull out of his rage induced trace long enough to see that Freed had managed to deflect his attack. Happy was shaking behind him and he could feel the cat's claws digging into his back.

Freed rolled his neck and felt the muscles pop.

A stabbing pain shot through his back and he could feel his skin tear apart.

Large black wings erupted from his shoulders. He spent no time recovering from the pain. Kicking off the ground he shot through the sky and he heard Natsu scream in rage. The Fire Mage soon in the air with him.

Looking down, Freed saw Natsu flying towards him covered in fire.

He smiled and met the boy half way. The wind blew past his face, pushing back his hair. In the back of his mind he heard a soft voice.

" _Don't hurt them!"_

Rage made his blood boil and a perfect way to rid himself of the pent up anger was by destroying the Dragon Slayer right in front of him.

"I'm going to kill you all!" He screamed.

Lips pulled back in a snarl. His fingers grew rigid ready to claw out Natsu's eyes.

They flew straight for each other. Freed's eyes narrowed and he was able to pick out ever unprotected spot on the other's body.

It happened in a flash. They flew past each other and time froze. Blood and flesh covered Freed's claws. A smirk grew on his face and when he turned around, Natsu floated there in shock. Happy was gripping his shirt for dear life, but then his blue fur began to grow wet with blood. Natsu was in the same shape. Scratches littered his body and they began to steadily ooze crimson. Pain flashed across his face and the fire around him vanished.

Freed took that as his chance and spun around. He threw a kick at Natsu's side that sent him flying through the sky. He didn't have a moment to recover when Freed was already on him. Raising his fist and punching him across the face.

Poor Happy was very hurt and his magic was depleting. His wings vanished and he and his Dragon Slayer fell to the ground.

Natsu panicked and screamed out his friend's name. "Happy!"

Reaching out he pulled the now unconscious cat against his chest. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact.

Freed remained in the sky laughing.

"Natsu!" Gray screamed. He ran over towards his friend with his arms out stretched.

"Dark Ecriture: Pain!" Freed snarled.

Purple runes appeared on Gray's chest and for a moment nothing happened, until suddenly the clearing was ringing with his screams of agony.

Natsu hit the grown and his screamed in pain. Happy still close to his chest.

Freed smiled wickedly and let himself fall to the grown. At the last moment his wings spread out and he caught enough air to gently float the rest of the way down. He landed a few feet away from the groaning young man.

Dark energy began to form on the palm of his hand. Growing and morphing into a shape of a ball. He rose it above his head, ready to throw the spell at Natsu's injured body. Gray was still screaming somewhere off to the side.

For a moment Freed had to just appreciate his work, but that feeling only lasted for a short moment.

A loud crack was heard and a whip wrapped around his wrist. His attention was broken and the rune over Gray's chest vanished. His screaming coming to a halt. The energy ball Freed was creating disappeared.

He turned his head slowly in rage and saw that Lucy was shaking with fear, however that did not hide the look of determination lighting up her brown eyes.

"Freed you have to stop this. You're going too far!" She cried.

He felt the leather dig into his skin as he turned around. His eyes glowed brightly and with his free hand he snatched up the whip. Pulling on it he dragged Lucy across the ground. Her heels dug into the dirt but that didn't do anything to stop Freed.

Voices behind him were screaming at the blonde to let it go, but he had paralyzed her with fear.

When she was close he gave her a smile and as fast as lightning was untangled from her whip. His hand grab her hair and his pulled her up by her locks. She screamed in pain, clawing at his hand.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled.

He laughed once again and with all his power threw the Celestial Mage at the great Erza.

She acted quickly and was able to catch her close friend but the force of the throw was enough to send both women flying and hitting a tree.

"Is this all you can do?" Freed asked.

His body had morphed and changes since he had lost control. Small horns sprouted from the top of his head, taking place of his usual lightning bolts. The bandages that had covered his body were in tatters and hanging off his lean figure. His nails had turned to claws, his entire forearms completely black. Green hair was flying around his face as his magical energy was so strong that he could create his own wind around him. His teeth were sharp and peeking out every time he smiled wide with evil glee. Freed's once clear blue eyes were all back and the purple pupils were blazing with power, black veins had formed all around the side of his face.

He had become a monster. Something that crawled out of hell.

" _You're going to kill your own family! STOP THIS!"_

A strong voice screamed in his mind. His eyes widen in shock. Something was happening to him, it felt like his head was being split in two. The sudden pain had him roaring in agony.

Freed's knees buckled and he crashed to the ground. He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled as hard as he could. Doing anything that can distract him from the burning pain in the center of his skull.

_"I won't let you hurt them anymore!"_

He growled in pain and was able to mutter in a strange language. Strange purple runes appeared under his feet and it seemed that they were some sort of protective barrier. He closed his eyes and the last thing he could here was Evergreen and Bickslow screaming his name.

* * *

_The chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles were clanking in the empty air as Freed struggled to get out of the chair._

_The smell of roses making his nose burn._

" _You don't get to tell me what to do anymore. You gave up, this is my body now." The demon yelled. It lunged at Freed and wrapped its cold fingers around his slender neck. "I will do what I want and you will sit back and watch." Its eyes glowed with a murderous rage._

_Freed tried to shake the hand off him with a snarl. "I won't ever stop fighting! No matter what, I will always try to get control over you!" He screamed. His own eyes glowed with hatred. "I never meant to lose control, and I will be damned if I can't get it back."_

_The demon's eyes widen and it let go of Freed. "It's to late, the damage is done. You lost your chance." The shadows surrounding its body suddenly became thicker and started to expand like wings._

" _Look at what has happened." As the demon spoke faded images erupted on its growing wings. "I've killed your sister…"_

_Anastasia's face appeared and it was covered in blood, the life was slowly leaving her. It could be seen in the way her skin paled and the light behind her eyes dimmed._

" _No…" Freed whispered, his body shook with despair and his eyes filled with tears._

" _I destroyed your guild…"_

_Freed's sister disappeared from the stream on images and then the guild hall was before him. It was in total ruin. Members of the guild were scattered on floor._

" _I most likely killed the majority. Anyone still alive are very lucky."_

_Freed couldn't take it anymore, he let his head fall in shame and grief. Tears streamed down his face and he bit his lip from screaming in helplessness._

" _You think that you can take back control?" The monster asked again._

_When it got nothing in response, its wings vanished and with them the picture of Evergreen getting kicked in the back. Bickslow soon following with a punch to the face, his mask shattering on contact._

" _You're just like your father." It said._

_The demon felt Freed once again slip under its power. The monster once again had full control._

* * *

Laxus was almost to the clearing. He could feel it. The magical energy was becoming stronger the farther into the woods he ran.

When he reached his fallen comrades he stopped dead in his tracks.

Everything was in rubble. The ground was cracked, trees were destroyed, his guild mates laid on the floor broken and beaten. He could see Gray desperately trying to get Natsu to open his eyes. Erza shielding Lucy who was holding her side in pain, but he could also see the very deep cut the red head had on her forehead.

She was ready to fight, however her magic was low. Her Flight Armor was in tatters. Erza held her sword with the little strength she had. Her body began to shut down and her armor vanished, leaving her in her mundane clothing. Lucy's eyes widen in shock and she hurried to her friend's side. Erza fell to her knees and Lucy was there to catch her.

"Laxus!" Evergreen screamed.

The woman stole his attention and he caught sight of her on the other side of the clearing. Bickslow had his arms around her waist to keep her up right, his usual jester masked had vanished. Ever was covered in scratches and bruises, her right eye starting to swell and turn a dark purple.

He moved to her side but stopped mid-way when he noticed the wall of pulsing runes.

His heart stopped. He could see Freed inside on his knees.

Suddenly the runes disappeared and Freed slowly got up. The air became heavy with tension, Laxus didn't even dare to breathe.

"Freed?" Laxus asked. The blonde moved closer to the smaller man.

The magical energy coming off him was making Laxus' skin crawl. His own magic began to form around his body. His golden light a heavy contrast with Freed's dark aura.

The moment that Freed finally registered who was calling out to him, his head snapped forward to let his eyes land on Laxus.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but Laxus had hoped that when they did see each other again that there would have been some sort of recognition. But when he met Freed's dark eyes, all he saw was a murderous rage.

Laxus knew that he needed to take him down, however he could not bring himself to use his magic against his oldest friend.

" _You need to do whatever it takes to bring Freed back!"_ His mind screamed.

Forcing lightning to surround his fist was the hardest thing he had done, getting ready to attack was even harder. "Freed, it's me. Laxus." He said, in a last attempt to try and talk some sense to the smaller man.

Freed let his head fall to the side, his hair covering a good amount of his face. All that could be seen was his menacing grin

" _Don't hurt him! You can do whatever you want with me, but please I'm begging you! Don't touch him!" Freed was looking through the eyes of the monster inside of him. Panic was making him struggle against his bindings. He screamed at the demon, pleading for Laxus' safety._

" _He is the one I'm going to tear apart!" The demon hissed back._

Freed slowly raised a hand towards Laxus.

"Dark Ecriture: Suffering…"


	12. Chapter 12

Laxus was not prepared for the pain. The moment Freed threw his spell, his body felt like it was being torn in two. His knees buckled and he fell forward.

However, not once did he let himself scream in pain, he bit his tongue and let the taste of copper flood over his mouth.

“You think that you can really stop me?” Freed asked. He moved closer to Laxus and let his eyes roam over the large body. The demon took pleasure in the way the man would claw at the ground in pain. His eyes tightly shut and blood slowly trickling down the side of his mouth.

Laxus’ body was tense and his shoulder were hunched. He could feel something inside him tearing his organs apart and setting them on fire. The burn was so great that he swore that he was melting from the inside out.

Freed saw that he was going to get no response from the Lightning Dragon so he decided to see how far he could push the other until he screamed. “I’m going to make you beg me to kill you.” He warned. A smirk formed on his lips and his eyes glowed with an anticipation. Moving closer, he kneeled before the blonde and with a long claw rose his head up by the chin.

The sudden contact had Laxus’ eyes flying open and locking with Freed’s.

_“Don’t touch him!”_ Something in his mind screamed.

Ignoring it, he moved closer until their faces were just an inch apart.

“Fear…” He whispered into Laxus’ ear.

Immediately after, Laxus’ eyes glazed over and his body froze. For once in very long time the Great Laxus Dreyar felt pure fear. A sweat broke out on his face and tears were gathering in his eyes. His teeth pulled back his bottom lip, biting down hard enough to break the skin and have his entire chin covered in blood. His heart was racing and he could feel his nails breaking from how hard he was clawing at the dirt.  Shaking violently he didn’t dare break eye contact with Freed, in fear that the feeling would only grow stronger.

Freed laughed in his ear and pulled away his face, which was a picture of pride. The thought that his power was enough to have a man of such great power fall to his knees was truly a pleasant feeling.

He got up and took a step back. Spinning on his heel he looked around to see the destruction he had created. Bickslow and Evergreen were huddled together staring at Laxus with eyes filled with worry and fear. Gray and Natsu were still at the crater, Natsu covered in blood not opening his eyes. The Ice Make Wizard was still trying to get Natsu to wake up. Lucy and Erza were trying to get up but their bodies were in such a bad condition that they just fell back down.

Freed felt his body stiffen and something inside his head fighting back for control.

_“I’m not going to let you touch them anymore! I don’t care if I die in the processes! I’m ending this now!”_

The once small and broken voice in his head had grown in volume and power. There was something behind those words that had Freed frozen in place. His muscles began to twitch and there was a flash of burning pain over his heart.

Growling in pain and rage Freed turned back to Laxus.

The blonde was still on all fours panting for air, both Freed’s runes for suffering and fear had vanished. His eyes widen in shock when he came to the sudden realization.

However, he was able to regain his composure within moments. Soon he was walking briskly towards Laxus. His eyes blazing with a dark and sinister light.

Laxus’ breath caught and he looked up at his attacker, he was about to say something in protest, anything that would be able to snap Freed back into reality. But he was never given that chance. His face was kicked so hard that his head snapped to the side. Laxus was given no chance to recover when he was kicked in the stomach and sent skidding across the dirt.

His mouth exploded with blood and he coughed it up all over himself.

“Is that all you’re going to do?” Freed growled, there was a pure hatred in his eyes while he walked towards Laxus again.

Laxus tried to get up but he could feel that with the kick he had broken a few rids. A sharp pain in his side making it hard to breathe.

Freed was on top of him in seconds and sharp claws pulled at a bunch of his hair, pulling him up harshly. He bit back a groan of pain and just tightly shut his eyes.

“Fight me you idiot. If you’re going to just lay here and take it then I might as well kill you.” Freed snapped. His voice had grown deeper and it was more of serpent like tone when he spoke.

Laxus couldn’t bring himself to fight Freed, but he could hear his name being called out.

“Laxus that’s not Freed anymore! You have to fight him!” It was Erza. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, trying her hardest to warn the Lightning Dragon Slayer before he was destroyed.

He felt his magic surge through him unwillingly and soon he found himself surrounded in lightning and a sinister laugh rang through the air around him. The claws pulling at his hair vanished and Freed’s presence disappeared.

Laxus opened his eyes and saw that his best friend had taken a few steps back. His eyes were glowing with excitement, and his body had taken on a fighting stance. “That’s it!” Freed screamed with glee. “Give me something fun to tear apart!”

They stood facing each other for only a moment, assessing one another. Laxus tried to shut himself off from what was going on around him. He tried to push the sick feeling that was forming in his bruised gut. Freed was buzzing with energy and his magic was coming off him in waves.

The one to make the first move was Freed. He lunged forward with his arm raised, ready to deliver another blow. Laxus met him half way.

Light and dark collided.

They exchanged punches and kicks. Laxus could feel his ribs breaking even more when Freed landed a hit on his side. He tried his damn hardest to try and knock Freed out so they could take him back to the guild and have Ana look at him, but he was fast. Dodging and jumping back every time Laxus thought he could finally get a hit in.

Finally, however he was given the chance. Freed was a few feet away from him panting and running a hand through his tangled hair. A smirk was playing on his lips, but there was some about his eyes. They were flickering like lights between normal and demonic. His body was tense and there was some hesitation in his black orbs.

Freed could feel the voice inside his head growing louder, screaming out to Laxus begging to be killed and to be forgiven for what he had done. The over flowing emotions of love, guilt, and despair was making it hard for him to concentrate on his magic. Something was tearing at him from the inside and Freed new that he was nearing his end.

_“This has gone on long enough, to many people have been hurt, and I’m going to end this now!”_

Laxus didn’t see the internal struggle that crossed over Freed’s face. He just rose his fist ready to knock his him out.

Everything happened so suddenly. Freed’s face morphed to show so many emotions, but when he finally was able to get a hold of himself Laxus froze in shock.

His fist was inches from striking Freed.

Who at this point was trembling violently and his eyes were wide with fear. He slowly turned his head and saw all the damage he had made. His friends were in terrible shape and what broke his heart the most was the look of fear that made all their eyes shine. He moved to look back at Laxus with a pleading expression, his knees grew weak and he fell to the cold hard ground.

He wrapped his arms around himself and looked up at his God.

“Please just kill me and run!” Freed begged.

Laxus was just looking at him in disbelief. It was _his_ Freed. He had finally taken over control. Relief washed over him and soon Laxus was on his knees moving to his Rune Mage’s side. The look on the smaller man’s face had completely flew over his head. All he could think of was that everything that they had just gone through was over. He and Freed could go home.

“KILL ME!” Freed screamed, he finally found the little strength that he had and with it he crawled as far away from Laxus as possible. Tears ran down his cheek and he was gripping his shoulders so hard that his sharp nails tore into his flesh and blood began to run down his arms. “You have to do something Laxus. I killed my sister, and if this keeps going I might kill you! Please I’m begging you don’t make me go through that!” Freed was hysterical, he was shaking his head in some sort of apology.

Freed’s voice was able to snap Laxus out of whatever false hope he had put himself under and he was just staring at Freed, a sharp ache forming in his heart.

“Come on Freed, don’t say stuff like that.” Laxus’ voice was soft and he moved closer to his friend.

The man in question kept his eyes tightly shut and he tried to push the blinding white pain over his heart away. His body began to twitch and his eyes flew open, they stared blankly at the ground and he felt a surge of magical energy. His skin began to crawl and it felt like there was something inside him trying to tear its way out of his body.

Laxus reached out a hand slowly, but Freed’s head snapped up and his eyes stared at him with such an intensity that he was stuck in place.

“Run…” Freed whispered.

He lunged forward and threw Laxus as far away from him as possible. Soon after, he shot up on shaky legs and tried to run as far away from his friends as he could. He didn’t even walk five steps and he was already falling to the floor in pain. His mouth fell open in a silent scream and he wrapped his arms around himself. Dark runes appeared under his body and suddenly walls of runes flew into the heavens trapping him inside.

Evergreen was the first to react. She pushed away from Bickslow who had tried to stop her. She slammed against the wall of runes and screamed at the top of her lungs. Ever hit and kicked at the magical barrier, tears streaming down her face.

Laxus was still in a state of shock. He struggled to get back up on his feet, his entire body in pain. He tried to scream out to Freed but it felt like his throat was clogged up.

Freed’s body was convulsing, his muscles were tightening and his body was growing tense. His chest felt wet and cold and he knew it was from the blood that was oozing from the brand over his heart.

Suddenly, he felt cold hands crawl over his back and through his hair. He could feel them over his head and then over his eyes. In a matter of moments the hands were covering his eyes and the world grew dark.

_“You said that it didn’t matter if you died. That you would do anything to keep your family safe.” The demon was standing before him. No longer was its body swarming with shadows and its eyes a fiery red, something was strange about the monster. It had a sort of calm to its presence. “That’s the same thing your father said before I killed him…” It added as an afterthought._

_Freed let his head fall and his long green hair fell over his shoulder to shield his face. When he heard those words his heart clenched and his hatred for the monster only intensified._

_“You’re just like your father. You’re weak just like him. You know that he had the power to run away with you and your family. He could have kept you all safe, but what did he do? He killed your mother, beat your sister, and ruined you.” The demon was taunting him now, walking around Freed as if he was some sort of pray. Yet somehow he was able to still keep that calm composure._

_Around both of them, single roses began to turn red as blood, the smell was changing from roses to something coppery and a strong wind was making the flowers sway back and forth. Freed was shaking in rage, all his memories of his father were flooding back to the forefronts of his mind. Now that he knew that his life could have been so much different if his father had just been stronger was making him go blind with anger._

_“Tell me that you wished your father had chosen you. Be selfish and tell me that you wished that your beloved Laxus was yours. Tell me that you wish that someone else was going through this, tell me you wished your sister was still alive…” The demon was before Freed stretching out its arms in a strange invitation._

_Something snapped in Freed and he was violently shaking. A sudden wave of pure rage washed over him and he was stomping his feet in frustration, he was pulling at the chains around his wrist, tearing away at the flesh. Screams of pain, denial, and resentment filled the air around him._

_“YES! I DO WISH THAT MY FATHER CHOSE ME, I WISHED HE WAS A COWARD AND RAN AWAY. HIDDING LIKE A FUSKING ROAH! I WISHED HE DID THAT IF THAT MEANT MY LIFE WOULD HAVE TURNED OUT DIFFRENTLY! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED LAXUS TO BE MINE, BUT I WASN’T BORN TO BE LOVED. I KNOW THAT HE ONLY SEES ME AS SOME SORT OF PERSON TO PITY! HE WILL NEVER LOVE ME THE WAY I LOVE HIM! DEAR GOD! I WISHED ANASTASIA WAS STILL ALIVE! SHE DIDN’T DESERVE WHAT I DID TO HER! SHE HAD CHILDREN AND A HUSBAND! SHE WAS LIVING A LIFE THAT SHE’S ALWAYS WANTED AND I TOOK THAT AWAY FROM HER!” He screamed as loud as his strained lungs would let him. Tears ran down his face and his features were racked with grief. Ugly sobs rang through the air and when Freed had exhausted his last remain ounce of energy, he was just a lifeless doll on the chair he was chained to. “I don’t deserve this…” He was able to whimper._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello everyone! This is it! The final chapter of this amazing series! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read, review, follow, and_ ** **_favorite. That all means the world to me and you guys are truly fantastic! I don't know how else to thank you all, but with my utter appreciation. And without further ado, her is the final chapter of "The End of Heart Ache."_ **

* * *

_The demon saw the way that defeat made Freed's shoulders sag. He was still trembling from his outburst, but there was something that bothered the demon. It couldn't see Freed's eyes. It couldn't see what he was thinking, couldn't see the wave of emotions that were so easily shown on his face._

" _Does that mean you accept me then?" It asked. The demon tiled its head to the side very much like a dog struck with curiosity. "With just a simple answer this can all be over." The monster's voice was just a neutral tone. Its presence far less menacing than it had been from the very beginning. The shadows surrounding its body were subsiding, for once it looked almost human._

_Freed had become completely still. The chains binding his wrists and ankles came undone and they fell to the floor with a clatter._

_As quick as lightning Freed kicked the chair from underneath him and lunged himself at the demon. He met no resistance and was able to pin the monster's wrist down. The moment its shadowy flesh touched the pure white roses a dozen of them turned red._

_Freed straddled the demon's chest and lowered his face so it could be inches from it disgusting mouth, the smell of decay and death making Freed's nose burn. However, he paid no mind. His eyes were empty and when he spoke his voice was flat and stripped of any emotion._

" _Don't you dare think that I will accept you. This means that I am your new master. I have control over you. This is a eat or be eaten world, and that is what I intend to do. I will take back my body, mind, magic, and soul. You will no longer hurt the people I love. I will make sure of that." His voice at the end was a growl and his blunt nails were tearing at the skin of the demon._

_The monster itself laughed softly and the sound had Freed loosen his grip. The demon took that as its chance and went to stroke the man's cheek._

_It smiled and the shadows fell away to reveal a man with short familiar green hair. His face was aged but the small beauty mark on his cheek was what stood out the most. His throat was torn open and blood oozed out. More roses were turning red around them. "You finally understand my son, but know this. I will never stop fighting you. The moment I feel weakness I will destroy you and everything that you hold dear. Until then, take my power and feast…" The man's voice was a choking sound but was clear enough that Freed heard the warning. His eyes grew dark and when he looked down at the man underneath him a murderous rage over took over him._

_He could feel his teeth begin to elongate and his nails growing into claws. The next thing he knew, he was once again tearing out his father's jugular. He swallowed down the rotten meat and drank the coppery blood. Breaking bone and tearing away flesh. He ate everything that he could, tendons, organs, and skin._

_Around him every single rose turned a bright red._

_Freed slowly lifted his head and the hand that had still been able to cradle his face, fell away and smeared blood along the side of his face._

_He swallowed the last bit of meat that was in his mouth and he could feel a new surge of power._

_Everything around him became a hundred percent sharper. The shredded body underneath him vanished with the help of the red roses that somehow manage to grow over it._

_He stood up and looked up at the white sky._

" _I'm going to end this heat ache…" He swore._

* * *

 

Laxus forced himself to stand up on his aching feet.

The amount of magical energy that Freed was creating was enough to make powerful winds. His entire body started to burn the closer he got to the wall. Evergreen had no chance in facing the energy head on so she was knocked from her feet. Flying through the air.

She screamed and was luckily rescued by Bickslow. He covered her with his body and kept her down and close to the grown.

Laxus could hear everyone screaming out his name, but he couldn't catch what they were saying. The roaring winds were deafening. All he did was raise his hands to try and cover his face. He then noticed the fabric of his shit was tearing apart, so were pieces of his very flesh. The moment he noticed that, the white hot pain had him falling to his knees.

He roared in agony, but that did not stop him from crawling to the wall of runes that surrounded Freed. His own magic was kicking in and he could feel reptilian scales form on his body. They only lasted a few second until they were ripped off his skin. That didn't matter to Laxus, he just used even more of his magic. The only thing on his mind was getting Freed out of whatever he was in.

Even if he couldn't hear himself he screamed. "Freed! Snap out of it!"

He crawled further along the ground and he saw that he was getting closer, but the intensity of his Captain's magic was tripling.

Laxus was so close to giving up and just letting himself fall, but there was something that was pushing him on. The thought of having Freed back was enough to make him keep fighting. He had made a promise to Freed that they would go on a date. He then made a promise to himself that he would make it up to the Rune Mage for all the years of pain that he had forced on him.

He was going to get Freed back no matter what. They had a date after all.

With every ounce of power he had left he willed himself up on his feet against the power full wall of magic. He let Dragon Mode overcome him and he could feel the scales that were already struggling to stay on his body thicken and grow. His teeth became sharp fangs and his body grew.

The mighty Lightning Dragon roared and he began to walk towards his treasure.

The closer he got to the walls of runes, the more he could feel his clothing ripping apart and feel his flesh being torn off him.

He could see Freed then. The man was on his knees his arms outstretched and his hair flying up in the wind. A strong purple light was escaping his mouth and eyes.

Laxus fought his way closer to the wall until finally he was able to press his hands against (and fuck did it burn.). He pounded his fist against it, screaming in pain and anger. But the wall would not break.

He pressed his side against it and he howled in agony. The pain was so intense that he thought that he was burning his own arm off, but he could feel the wall start to weaken. The slight feeling was enough to dull the pain and make his push against it harder. He could feel his body slowly go through it, the runes tearing at his arms and side until he swore his bones were showing.

Then suddenly the wall vanished and he was scent crashing to the floor.

He caught himself on his arms that were covered in serious burns. Laxus didn't care, the only thing that he could really process was the surreal serenity that was within the rune walls.

Everything was suspended in midair.

Laxus didn't hear a single thing, it was the complete opposite from the chaos outside.

Freed was only a yard away, he looked other worldly. His arms were still out stretched and his hair was still flying around him. The light Laxus had thought was coming from Freed's eyes and mouth were actually coming from three points on the floor very close to the greenett.

Laxus' body at that point was at its limits, but he still pushed on. He crawled through the floor towards Freed and when he was within arms reached, he moved to touch him but hesitation and fear made him stop.

Then a thought stuck him.  _"Don't worry Freed, I'll make the pain go away."_

With those last words he swallowed back his fear and lunged at Freed.

He brought the other's arms down to his side pinning them down.

There was a moment of silence and suddenly all hell broke loose.

The wall of runes fell before them and Freed's trance was broken and he came out of it a complete animal. His eyes were pitch black, his teeth were sharp canines, and his nails were long claws.

He threw his head back so hard that he hit Laxus' cheek, breaking the bruised skin. He screamed in rage and tried to break free of Laxus' grip but to no avail. He trashed around snapping his jaw, clawing at the air. Freed at that moment was not human. He was a complete monster.

All Laxus could do was hold on for dear life and ride it out like a storm.

"Freed…" The blonde chanted his name like some sacred pray. "Please come back to me…"

Something within Freed was telling him that everything was over, there was a rough and familiar voice that was calling out to him. It was the voice alone which was guiding him through some dark cave and leading him to a bright white light.

Yet, he could see feel the demon inside him giving him one last fight, using every single ounce of strength that it had left.

It wasn't enough, Freed broke out of the trance and he felt strong arms encasing his body. The screaming he knew he had done had turned into sobs of relief. Tears slid down his face and he felt his entire body tingle with the new magic that he had gotten. But that was not what really made him break down and finally let his body go slack. He thought back to what he had done in the past few days and acid rose at the back of his throat. Another wave of emotions crashed over him when he thought back to what he had done to his own sister.

Laxus could feel the change in Freed and with that he could have cried in joy, but all his did was hold him all the more tighter. He let the Rune Mage cry out in pain and trembling in his embrace. It was all over.

"Let's go home, Freed." Laxus said into his ear.

Freed heard Laxus' words and he froze. The tears stopped and they were dried by the gentle wind that was blowing through the clearing. His heart swelled with so many emotions that it made him head spin. All he could say in return was.

" _Home…_ "

* * *

_**Hey guys it's me again! Do you honestly think I would end it there? Of course not! I just want your guy's** _ **_input. Do you want me to write an epilogue? Also, do you all want me to write an extra chapter that is the FRAXUS date that was promised? Go ahead and tell me down in the comment box below!_ **


	14. Fin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!

The little amount of energy in Freed's body, vanished. He went limp in Laxus' arms and the world around him faded into black. For once the darkness was welcomed.

Laxus could feel his Freed finally rest in his arms, and relief washed over him. He tugged the smaller man closer to his chest and kissed the top of his head. Everything was going to be okay. Laxus and Freed were going to be just fine. The hell that they were forced to endure was over and all they had to do was go back home. Freed was going to wake up and it was all going to go back to normal.

Laxus let his head fall and it rested atop of Freed's. His body began to ache, and he could barely make out the screams behind him. They were voices that called out to him and Freed. Crying out in desperation to know if they were both okay. He could faintly make out two of the voice.

Evergreen and Bickslow.

"Laxus! Freed! Are you both okay?" Evergreen cried.

"Damn it the both of you! Say something!" Demanded Bickslow.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer could only smile brokenly as a thought formed in his mind.

" _We're fine, you idiots. We just need some rest."_ He tried to say those words but his body was starting to shut down. He could start to feel the toll of Freed's attacks on him. His eyes were growing heavy and his hold on Freed tighten. Unconsciousness was starting to sink its teeth into Laxus' head and his couldn't help but let his world fade to white.

He fell back and Freed went down with him.

Bickslow panic and ran towards his old friends. Evergreen close behind.

"Laxus!" He called out one last time.

The moment he was within reach of the pair, he slid across the ground and was able to cushion Laxus' fall. However, the sudden weight on his legs made him bite his lower lip in pain. Evergreen was right by his side and taking Freed from Laxus' now limp hold.

She cradled his head against her breast and tears were threatening to fall. She shook her head of the emotions clouding her mind and she looked down at Laxus.

His body was in horrific condition. His clothing was in tatters and his skin was littered with gashes and bruises. There was a single cut on his cheek that was painting half of his face a dark crimson.

"Bicks, we need to take them both back to the guild." The woman with Medusa's eyes stated. She looked, lastly, down at Freed. She remembered the way he would scream in pain when he was resting in the guild's infirmary. Or when he wasn't screaming in pain and his face was contorted in agony. Those days that she stayed by his bed side will haunt her for the rest of her life.

Yet, that fear that she had first felt, when Laxus had fallen, disappeared and was replaced with relief and pure joy. She couldn't help but let a smile form on her pink lips and she just hug Freed all the more tighter. His face smoothed of any pain.

It took weeks for Freed, Anastasia, and Laxus to recover, both emotionally and physically.

Wendy had been able to pull Anastasia out of the gates off death, but she would be left with an ugly scar to accompanying the one on her shoulder.

Laxus was in the same situation as Ana. However, he would not have to worry about the scaring. It was just going to take some time for him to recover to his full strength. There were times where he would open his eyes and be greeted with his grandfather's smiling and worrying face, but those were moments that only lasted a few seconds and were few and far in between.

Freed was the worst of the trio. Even though his entire body had gone through so much. It was shocking to realize that he was able to come out of it with little to no serious injuries. His body was not the thing that needed healing, but his mind and soul. He was plagued with fear and guilt. Injuries that no good healer would be able to cure. He was the first to wake, and the first to run away from the guild.

Guilt was an emotion that was impossible for him to let go. He locked himself in his home and let the darkness of his room be his only friend. The guild was in a panic when they had realized he had vanished, but it was only a matter of time until they found clear evidence that he was in his house. The evidence being the runes surrounding the small building keeping even Levy – who had tried to decipher the runes – away from any entrance that house might have.

Inside the dark house was a broken man. Tears stained his face and guilt was an illness apparent in the way he believed that he should no longer be breathing in air.

He was in his room covered in a thick blanket when he felt something break through his runes. His eyes widen and panic made acid rise at the back of throat. He caved in on himself even further and wrapped the blanket tighter around his body. Violent trembles racked his being. Fear was making it almost impossible to breathe.

Freed began to take short sharp breaths. The idea that someone or something had managed to get so close to him was frightening. It wasn't the idea that he was going to get hurt or attacked, but it was the idea of him losing control again. He remembered what he had done to his sister and the others. That's why not once did he let himself look at Anastasia's body lying only a few beds away from him . He forced himself to think that she was gone. He let the idea of her death grow in his mind until he was able to believe his own twisted lie.

Freed thought that he did not deserve the idea of her being alive, because he was meant to live in pain for the rest of his life. It was his punishment for what he had done to her, Laxus, Ever, Bicks, and the rest of the guild. He didn't deserve to be happy.

"Freed…" A familiar voice called out to him.

It had been muffled a bit by the door and the distance it had to travel to reach Freed's ears. But, it was impossible to mistake who was right outside his house.

"Freed, please open the door. It's me."  _Anastasia._

Freed's only blood family was right outside his front door. The person that he had almost killed for the second time. He tightly shut his eyes. Trying to calm his racing heart.

There was a pounding at his door. The noise was loud but he was able to block it out.

If he didn't go to open the door then she would leave. Save herself of from the monster that her little brother had become.

Tears were burning at the back of his eyes. He tried to fight them only to have them split forth and wet his face.

"Go away Ana!" He begged her. Desperation was heavy in his voice.

There was a moment of silence where the pounding at the door stopped and then suddenly he heard his door softly unlock.

She had somehow been able to get through his runes and open his front door.

Freed heard her footsteps move around his living room. A few things were being move around and then he saw light flood through the small crack at the bottom of his bedroom door. He pressed harder against the wall. She called out his name softly and it brought back memories from when they were younger. Her voice the only thing that would have been able to sooth him from one of the more nasty encounters with their father. Even after years she still had that same calming effect on him. The tears escaping his eyes slowly began to dry and he was left tired on the floor. Questions floated around his mind, but he was in no condition to start finding answers for them.

As another wave of fatigue washed over him, he was barely able to register his bedroom slowly begin to open.

His mind snapped at attention, but he body refused to move and eyes were locked shut.

"Freed?" Anastasia called out.

The man in question pressed closer to the wall and whimpered in response. The sound caught the woman's attention and it was only a matter of time until she was at his side. Her strong arms encasing him in a reassuring embraced. She kissed the top of his head as she cradled him against her chest and whispered words of worry and love into his ear.

"We're family Freed, you don't have to hide from me. No matter what happens I will always be by your side." She said. Her own tears formed in her eyes and she could feel her sore stomach clench in pain. She paid no mind to the ache and only got comfortable on the floor with her brother. She heard small whimpers of protest and felt as his weak hands tried to push her away. The fear of hurting her still clear in the way he resisted her comfort. Ana was not going to have any of that. She didn't blame her brother for anything that had happen in the past couple of weeks. He had no control over himself and it was her fault that he had to go through that. She wasn't strong enough to keep the bindings on him and that was why he had lost control.

The siblings stayed in each other's arms for some time.

Freed had fallen asleep and Ana watched over him and made sure that he was okay. After an hour had past she was able to lift him up and take him to his bed. The amount of effort she had to put into carrying him did nothing good for her body. She was already in a sweat the moment she was up on her feet with her younger brother in her arms. Ana pushed on and just ignored her body's protest.

Freed slept for a few more hours and in that time Ana cleaned around the house and began to pull out some clean clothing for her brother. There was an objective that she was going to accomplish. She was going to get her brother out of his dark and isolated house to get him back to the guild. There were people there that missed him dearly, asking for her to try and get him to go outside. It wasn't just for their sake, but for Freed's too. Who knew what he could do alone with his thoughts.

Ana finished cooking up a small bowl of porridge and began to walk back to Freed's room. She opened the door and was greeted with a surprising sight.

Freed was sitting up in bed with his blankets pooled around his waist. There was still exhaustion etched into his face making him look far older than he actually was. "What are you doing here? It's not safe for you to be around me." He stated in an eerily calm voice. There was a bit of another emotion laced through his words but Ana couldn't figure out what it was. All that really caught her attention was the look on Freed's eyes. They were dead. They were just unseeing balls that were extinguished of any light. Rage boiled inside her and her grip on the bowl of porridge tightened.

Her nostrils flared and she was on the verge of screaming.

"That is utter bull shit! Freed, you are not some monster anymore! You have to understand that!" She stated. Her voice rose as she continued to speak. "You are not alone! There are people outside these four walls that want to see you!" Tears shined in her eyes and she took a step forward. A light of hope and determination lit up her features. "Don't become some weak shadow of yourself. You are a Justine. Most importantly you are a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Freed was stunned into silence, there was a flash of something that crossed his face. He fisted the blankets around him and turned his head in shame. Fresh tears fell from his eyes and then a sudden image appeared in his mind.

It was off the entire guild. All his family were standing in the hall with open arms and smiling faces. In front of the entire guild stood the mighty Thunder Legion. Evergreen smiled kindly towards him. Bickslow let his tongue roll out of his mouth, but it was hard to overlook that the corners of his mouth that were tugging upward. Then there was Laxus, a smile on his scarred face. His hand was out stretched towards him.  _"Come back home, Freed."_  Was all Laxus was able to say before the mental image began to fade away. There was a strange warmth that was left behind and Freed tried to cling to that feeling. He looked down at his left hand and noticed the green guild mark that would be forever imprinted on his skin.

A series of emotions crashed over him all at once. "I'm sorry Ana…", was all he was able to utter.

Anastasia gasped and the bowl in her hands fell to the floor with a clatter. She couldn't hold back her desire of holding her brother anymore, so she ran across the room and threw herself in his arms. Out of habit Freed wrapped his arms around his older sister and together they cried over their devastating lives. The lack of a childhood, the lack of a father and mother. They cried together to finally cleanse themselves of the pent up anger they held towards their upbringings. In a sick twisted way what they went through had been the only way for them to let go of the pain that they carried all their lives. They were robbed of a life that they both only heard in books. They of course resented anyone and everyone who had a hand in their young lives. Those negative emotions were the things that were holding them back from furthering their lives. If they didn't let them go, they were going to live in this constant cycle of 'what if'.

Both Justines didn't know how long they were there on the bed. They just knew that the moment they broke apart, some heavy weight was lifted off both their shoulders.

Ana smiled and wiped at her wet face. "Now I need you to wash up. I placed clean clothing in the bathroom for you. There are some people that really want to see you." She said in a soft voice.

Freed nodded and procced to walk towards the bathroom that was connected to his room. Then suddenly a thought struck him. "How were you able to break through my runes?" He turned around to look at the woman in question and she only offered a smile.

"The binding spell that I had put over you when I first got here was still in effect even though you were able to break through it. I was able to latch onto a small shard and with that I controlled your magic for only a fraction of a second. That was enough time for me to get through you runes and to your front door. However, the spell is no more." She offered the explanation as she got up and began to tie her hair back. Her dark blue eyes were shining with a bit of unjustified excitement. The look alone was enough to set Freed on edge and take a step back in hesitation.

"Now, Anastasia, you better not be plotting something." He warned.

He only earned a laugh in reply. She walked passed him and went out the bedroom door to find a rag to clean the spilt porridge. Freed was left alone and all he could do was make his way to the bathroom and do as his sister asked.

An hour past and they were found walking down the street with their arms linked together. The closer they made it to the guild, the more the ball or anxiety began to grow within him. What if the picture in his mind was just a lie? What if the entire guild resented him for what he did? What if he was kicked out and exiled? What would he do if he lost the most important people in his life?

Ana took note of Freed's inner turmoil and it broke her heart that Freed had such little faith in the love that Fairy Tail had for him. No matter what anyone did in that guild it would not change the way that they felt for the individual. Freed was not going to become an exception to the rule. He had to understand that Fairy Tail cared for him and the moment that he walks through those large double doors, he would be met with open arms. "Freed it's going to be okay. There is no need to worry about anything." Ana voiced. When she was able to grab her brother's attention she presented him with a smile. He returned the action, but it did nothing to hide the tension around the corners of his lips and in his shoulders.

When he went back to staring ahead of him he let his mind wonder so he failed to noticed as they finally reached the guild.

The only type of warning that he was granted was the sound of boisterous fighting and the doors of the guild being pushed opened. A chorus of "Mommys" floated to his ear and when he felt Ana let go of him he snapped back to attention.

Two small children ran out of the guild with large smiles on their faces. When they reached both Ana and Freed they threw themselves at Ana. They laughed in glee when she met them half way and wrapped her arms around their small bodies.

"You were gone all day mama! Daddy was starting get worried." The girl with dark blue hair exclaimed. She nuzzled her face under her mother's jaw and that earned her a small chuckle. The boy on the other hand simply buried his face in his mother's shoulder. Both children ignoring the Rune Mage right next to them.

Anastasia looked up at the stunned Captain and it dawned over her that it was the first time that Freed had ever seen her children. His niece and nephew.

In a soft voice she pulled back from her two babies and gave them both loving smiles.

"Darlings, I want you to meet someone very important." She whispered.

At the prospect of something new both their eyes lit up and they began to bounce on their small little feet.

Ana looked up at Freed while she said. "Luna, Alec, this is your Uncle Freed."

There was a moment of silence where the two children just stared at the man with a look of wonderment. It took a few long seconds for the them to comprehend what their mother had said and how that was going to change their family dynamic. However, when they were able to let the information sink in. Luna's lips slowly began to form into a large brilliant smile. Alec rose his eyebrows in surprise.

There was clear tension in the air that was making Freed's skin crawl. All he was able to say was "It's very nice to meet you."

Luna was the first to react, she giggled with glee and threw herself at her uncle. She wrapped her little arms around his hips and tiled her head back. "Welcome to the family, Uncle Freed! Mama talked a lot about you!" She still held that bright smile she had from the start and that was enough to melt anything dark within Freed. All the fear he had felt about going to the guild vanish. Luna just carried such a light of innocence that it shined over him.

He knelt down before her, forcing her to let go of him. When they were at eye level he smiled with her. He patted the top of her head and ruffled her dark blue hair. "Thank you very much my dear. I am so happy to finally meet you." He laughed lightly when she continued to smile, however, her eyes became crossed when she tried to concentrate on the hand messing up her hair. "You truly are your mother's daughter." He added shortly after.

Anastasia laughed while she stroked Alec's hair.

The little boy at this point had moved to hide behind his mother's skirt. He looked back at his uncle with a strange light in his eyes and when he noticed that his older sister had concluded the warm welcome into the family. Alec moved around his mother and with very respectable posture asked "My mother said that you use magic, can you teach me?"

Freed was taken back by the request and also by the resemblance in their appearances.

He didn't know what to say, so all he could truly respond with was "Only if your mother is alright with it. I may even teach how to wield a reaper."

Alec, right after hearing those words, threw himself at Freed. He wrapped his small arms around his neck and hugged his uncle tightly. "Oh thank you, Uncle Freed!" He proclaimed.

It was such a drastic change in emotions for the young child. One moment he was a shy little boy who was hiding behind his mother skirt and then the next he was jumping in, ultimately, a stranger's arms. However, once again, the sudden swing in moods wasn't enough to push Freed away. He simply laughed loudly and scooped up the bundle of excitement. He rest Alec on his waist and they soon began to walk to the guild with Luna running up to his side and taking his free hand.

Ana stayed behind a few steps and watch the scene unfold. Her heart grew warm and tears of joy and happiness began to threaten to wet her cheeks.

Her family was finally complete, now it was Freed's turn to reunite with his and then everything was going to be okay. All the things that they gone through were events that made them stronger. They made them closer. They made wiser. They made them fighters.

Another wave of emotion washed over Ana and it was pure pride. They made it out alive. Yes, a bit bruised and scared, but nothing that they couldn't overcome.

Moments later, all four Justines were in front of the great Fairy Tail. The doors that Freed had managed to rip off their hinges where fixed and became the last obstacle between Freed and his family for the past decade and more.

The fear that both Alec and Luna had been able to get rid of within Freed came back. Alec felt it in the way his uncle's hold on him tighten and how his eyes widen and shined with a dark light.

Something twisted up in Alec's little heart and he whispered. "Open the door, they miss you."

"Fairy Tail is waiting Uncle Freed, and I think that they waited long enough. Don't you?" Luna chimed in.

Freed looked between both children and a calm formed in his chest. The fear that he had felt only moments ago disappeared and he asked, "How did you both get to be so smart?"

Luna giggled at his side and Alec smiled. "Mommy is a very good teacher." The older sister explained.

At those words, Freed looked over his shoulder and caught his own older sister's eyes. She gave him a reassuring nod and a shining smile to go with it. "Well go on them!" She urged.

The Rune Mage took a deep breath and let go of Luna's hand to open the door. Not a sound was heard from the freshly oiled hinges. The guild was absent of its usually ruckus and Freed was scared that he had done something wrong. He looked inside the guild hall and it took a moment for his eyes to readjust to the artificial lighting.

When they did, he couldn't breathe. He looked out into the hall and saw all his fellow guild members' faces. Some were shocked, while others were grinning from ear to ear.

Ana moved around her brother and took both her children off his hands. She walked silently away from Freed and to her husband's side at the bar.

There was a single scream that broke the silence.

" _Freed! You're back!"_ The sound of heels running on wooden floor assaulted Freed's ears and then there was brown hair in his face and the smell of rose perfume in his nose. Slim, yet strong arms wrapped around his neck in a tight embrace.

Without a moment of hesitation, Freed was returning the hug with all he had. "Oh my God, Evergreen!" He choked out. His eyes burned with tears and he pulled her in tighter.

That was the only thing that Fairy Tail needed for them to explode in relief and pure joy.

Wizard after wizard ran up to Freed and expressed they reliefs. Pulling him into hugs and some even crying the moment that they made contact.

Bickslow scooped up his Captain and pressed a large kiss on Freed's temple. He screamed in joy and just pressed his head against Freed's hair. The Rune Mage was alright with the actions of affection and he returned them back to both Ever and Bicks. He had missed his team terribly and wished to apologize in any way that he could.

As the excitement began to die down, Freed was surrounded by his friends with a smile that was beginning to hurt his face. But he couldn't care less about the pain. He was just glad that he was home. The place where he could put his soul to rest and find a solace and sanctuary.

He was given a few more hugs when Evergreen looked behind her and noticed the only person that had not come up and greeted Freed. She smiled fondly at the figure and began to push people back. They looked in her general direction and could hear both Levy and Lucy gasp in understanding.

Erza chuckled softly and Natsu looked around confused. He was about to demand a rematch when Gray wrapped a cold hand around his arm and pulled him back. His shaking head saying, "Not right now Flame Brain."

Freed smiled around at his friend when he noticed that a path was beginning to form in front of him. Confusion made his brows scrunch up and when he looked down at the makeshift path his breath caught in his throat and he froze on the spot.

At the end of path stood Laxus, the very person who Freed loved unconditionally. The man always on his mind and the one he wished to redeem himself to the most.

They eyes met and both were taken to another world where it was only the two of them. The guild melted away and they were together after a long time. Nothing matter around them at all.

Freed could feel his felt moving without his consent. He could feel the wind flying through his hair and the tears wetting his cheeks. The world blurred around him and it took only seconds for his God to meet him half way in the same state of hurry. One strong arm wrapped itself around his waist, pulling him against a strong chest, the other tangled in his hair and tilted his head. He wasn't even able to gather his thoughts when a pair of soft lips crashed against his own. He moved his arms up and they wrapped around Laxus neck.

They kissed one another as if they were each other's only way to gain life. They moved they mouths in a dance of passion and their tongues met half way in a promise. Freed melted into the kiss and only focused on the person in his arms. In the way that their bodies melded together perfectly. A piece of him that he had thought that he had lost after gaining control over the demon was given back to him and he was able to finally be at peace.

Laxus pulled Freed closer and held him tighter. His heart was pounding in his chest from how much he was over joyed. He was given a chance to be happy with Freed, after years of him being completely blind to the love that the other held for him and for the love that he felt too. It had to be Freed almost dying that forced him to realize.

_That he couldn't live without him. Freed was his home._

The one person that would never turn his back on him. The one person that Laxus knew for a fact would stick with him even at his lowest. Freed accepted him for everything he was and everything he had a chance of becoming the future. Just like Laxus accepted Freed. They were going to be together for as long as time would allow them.

Laxus kissed Freed with everything that he had in his body. They were both broken in ways that the other wasn't so together they were going to put the pieces back to make them whole again.

They broke the kiss in dire need of air, but they didn't pull apart. They pressed their foreheads together and breathed in the other's breathes. Laxus saw Freed's wet face and he smiled down at his mate. He reached down and wiped away the tears.

He stole one more quick kiss, when he said,  _"Welcome home, Freed."_

_**Fin…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, very much!


End file.
